The Story of My Life
by namikazeNatsumi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had to give up his freedom and marry his junior to save his family from bankrupcy. Not like the bride-to-be was thrilled by the news of engagement anyway. Rated K for minor language, OC, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are by no means mine D

Chapter 1

_Nana's POV_

Hey, my name is Namikaze Natsumi; this is the story of my life, well parts of it anyway. If you're wondering what is it that makes my life worth telling a story for, I'll tell you. It all stated on my 16th birthday…

"Natsumi, my dearest daughter, I would like you to meet your new fiancée. I'm sure you both have met before so I don't need to introduce you to him. You will be wed after you turn 21." Minato said.

I stood there, gob smacked, I couldn't even believe my dad just said that. Before I knew it, a man walked through the doors, completely emotionless to what dad just said. Oh boy, if I thought I was speechless at dad's little announcement, this had my jaw drop to the floor. _**Ho-ly Shit.**_ It was_**him**_, the man I used to have a crush on and later on ended up disliking cough**HATE**cough. The one and only, Mr. I-think-I'm-sex-on-legs (as Sakura named him to be), Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Ok, if you are all wondering what has made me dislike him so much after having the biggest crush on him, I'll tell you. He is a cold-blooded asshole. That's right; he is an emotionless teme (as my older brother, Naruto, nicknamed him). No matter how nice or polite one tries to be with this prick, he acts like an emotionless robot that seems to have a ten foot pole shoved up his ass. Also, considering the fact that my best friend, Sakura, was completely obsessed with this man, she established a 'We Love Sasuke-kun' fan club and appointed herself as the president, FORCING me to be her VP. Good God, those were the worst two years of my life, she was 13, I was 9, she was stupidly obsessed with him and I just plainly wanted to learn business by practice. Oh and did I mention that by the time this number one fan club arose I already detested this ass wipe?! Although I must admit the man can earn you good money just by selling merchandise with his face on it. Hmm… that was the only reason I stayed VP of this ridiculously insane club. Of course now Sakura is my sister-in-law and has been married to my brother for 6 months now. Oh I almost forgot, my brother is four years older than me, and the ice-man is FIVE years older than me. Ok, on with the story now…

"Ok, dad. As funny as this may be for you, this is by far the worst prank you've ever pulled." I tried to calmly state.

"This is no joke Nat-chan. I'm very serious about this." Dad replied seriously.

"What's the catch then?"

"What are you talking about honey?" Dad questioned.

"What did you do to make him agree to this stupid arrangement?" I argued.

"My family needs the money, your father agreed on lending me and my family some of your inheritance." Sasuke butted in.

"Dad, is that true?" I replied, trying not to lose my temper.

"I just wanted you to be happy honey."

"So you're willing to sell me like some prostitute to this asshole. You know what, even prostitutes are the ones that receive the money. Oh my God, I'm even lower than a hooker. You're PAYING him to take me. HOW is that making me happy dad?" I half-shouted.

"…"

"You know what dad, don't bother answering that. I HATE YOU!! How can you do this to me?" I screamed at dad. "And you, Sasuke, how can you agree to this for money?" I turned to Sasuke, giving him a death-glare that can easily match his hands down. "Screw you both!! I will never forgive you for this dad." I calmed myself down and walked out of the room leaving them both to stare at the slammed door.

I ran towards my room and started to stuff clothes and other things into a suitcase. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I was angry, I was devastated, I wanted to leave this place for good. I went to the safe hidden in my closet and grabbed my passport and stash of cash I've been saving up since I was 7. I started to walk, more like jog towards the front door of the Namikaze Manor.

"TANAKA-JI!! GET THE CAR OUT NOW!!" I screamed so my chauffer could hear me.

I walked out the front door and started walking faster towards the car, when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turn back, and see the person who is at the top of my hate list, Sasuke.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted.

"No" he simply stated.

"You have 3 seconds to let go of my wrist before I break your arm."

"…"

"1"

"Don't be so immature"

"2"

"…"

"3" and with that, I grabbed his wrist with the same arm he locked me in and twisted it so now his arm was in an unnatural twisted position. I hastily dropped the suitcase to the ground and using my other arm I did a typical karate-style chop and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a bone snapping.

"SHIT!!" he dropped to his knees on the ground clutching his now swollen and broken arm.

"I warned you" I turned away from him, grabbed my suitcase and chucked it in the trunk of the car. "Tanaka-ji, I'm driving." I got in the car on the driver's side as my chauffer moved to the passenger seat without a word.

I put the car in gear and floored the accelerator pedal. Thank God Tanaka-ji chose my best drift car. He must have known that I needed to run away. Without looking back I drove away from the manor and headed towards the airport. I stopped a few blocks from the airport so Tanaka-ji couldn't tell anyone where I was. I got out of the car, took out my luggage and asked him to drive away. He reluctantly agreed and told me to be careful. He got in the driver's seat and drove away. I stood there as I watched him drive off; as soon as he was gone I started to walk towards the airport as fast as I could. I reached the international terminal of the airport and I bought a one-way ticket to Boston, why go there you ask? Because it has always been a secret dream of mine to attend Harvard. Secret as in no one and I mean NO ONE, not even my brother knows about it, and he is the closest person to me. I asked the lady at the counter to make sure that no one in the entire airport or the airline knows where I was going if someone asked. Being the daughter of one of the most powerful families in Japan actually pays off, and since my family is in charge of the government co-ops, police, marine, army and so on, I had the power to make sure no one knew where I was going and that I was even in the airport in the first place.

I boarded the plane and never looked back. I was ready to leave my past behind me and start a new life far away from this mess. I had enough money to last me a year from We-Love-Sasuke-Kun merchandise sales, did I mention we made 100,000 (not Yen, but cold hard US dollar cash), and since I was the one that took care of most of the arrangements and so on, the club members let me keep half of it. I also took half of my so-called pocket money every time and saved it myself. However, it is definitely not going to last very long and considering the fact that the school fees are super expensive, I'll have to apply for a full scholarship and get a job somewhere in the city. Hmm…. I continued to plan out my new life for a few hours before I doze off for the rest of the plane trip. Might I add it was not exactly the most pleasant plane trips in my lifetime. I was in coach because they ran out of space in first and business class. Ok this made me realise how privileged I had been in life. For once in my life I actually felt appreciation for the life I once had. I knew it was going to be rough for the next few years or until I manage to sort out my life. Anyway, around 17 hours later the plane finally landed. I grabbed my suitcase and took a taxi to the university straight away.

I was in the dean's office now, requesting an interview and applied for a scholarship. They made me do a few tests that day. The first of which was the SAT's. They then asked me what majors I was interested in. I told them I wanted to do law, medicine or business, depending on which one I was able to get into. I loved these majors all equally with a fiery burning passion similar to Gai and Lee's power of youth crap. So they made me do more entry exams on that day which were the LSAT's, MCAT's and a business exam I don't know the name of. Thank God for private tutors from the best university in Japan, the best in their fields in medicine, law AND business. They practically taught me everything they learnt in lectures and labs. They even made me do exams and such so I was used to doing these exams. Thus I had to do all four exams on the same day, I was ready since God knows when. The academic deans told me to stay in touch with them and the marking and evaluation would take a few days. I bid them goodbye, left them my email since I still don't have an address or a phone number. I got into another taxi and started to look for a temporary place to stay in the city while I went in search of a part-time job.

I went out of the taxi and started to walk down the streets. I stopped at a photo studio which had an advertisement for a female model. I thought what the heck, why not try out. I went into the studio and I couldn't believe my eyes. He was the last person I expected to see, especially here and now.

"I-Itachi?!"

Uchiha Itachi, current age: 23, status: ran away from home, just like me, but for a different reason. He took the rest of the money the Uchiha family had left and ran away from home leaving his mother and younger brother Sasuke to try and make a living from no starting capital. He ran away a few days after his father's funeral. I guess I should hate the man since he is, without his knowledge, the reason I'm in this mess with the whole betrothal and running away thing. However, he's always been like a big brother to me and my own nii-san. Anyway, back to reality…

"Nana? What are you doing here?"

"I-I saw the advertisement at the front door… a-and I need to get a part-time job to survive living here… without my dad's funding…" I replied, mumbling the last part quietly.

"Don't tell me you ran away from home?"

"Well…. In a sense… I guess so.."

"Hmm… so you're telling me that you left without your dad's consent and came here undetected?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Interpret the full meaning of my words even though what I say is not even close to the real meaning?"

"Hn. I've known you for a long time. I'm just that gifted."

I made a disgusted face at him. "Eww, I think I'm gonna hurl."

He smirked, the typical Uchiha smirk© of course, "So you need to make extra cash huh?"

_Timeskip_

2 days later

I've signed on as one of Itachi's company's model. I must say he has made it quite well in his business, he has really strong connections. The stuff I modelled for are really beautiful pieces and might I add VERY expensive, as in only the old me can afford the stuff. It was all branded, Prada, Gucci, Dior, LV, you name it, I'm currently modelling it. Of course I told him that I don't want anyone to recognise me so I always wear a brown wig to cover my blonde hair and wore make-up that I usually don't wear like eyeliner, charcoal black eyeliner. I was so shocked to see the pictures, it looked nothing like the usual me. Of course the usual me has blue eyes and blonde hair and doesn't usually wear make-up because I was just never really bothered to get it done. I asked him how come for such a small-ish studio, I got to wear such gorgeous and luxurious stuff. He told me that he just opened this branch and that his main office was in L.A. so he was here in Boston building it up. He even asked me if I wanted to run this branch. I thought about it and thought why not, I could earn more money while I study. He told me that he would provide me with a company car, apartment and a new cell phone. Sweet. I was really lucky to have picked this place to go to out of all the places in the world.

Speaking of which, the university called me back and apparently I got in to all three faculties with a full scholarship for each one. They asked me which one I would choose and I told them that I would do all three if they let me. I told them that I've pretty much learnt everything from tutors that were the best students in these subjects in Japan. I even got into the med school straight away without having to do a post-grad prior. I have decided that I loved this city and it was bringing me good luck at every turn I took. They even told me I would be able to graduate before I was 21 with a triple degree. They wanted me as their mascot or something showing excellence. Weird….

_Timeskip_

5 years later

Graduation Day

Today is my graduation day. I can't believe 5 years just went by so fast. Of course during this time I have learnt of my father's death, I couldn't even bring myself to go back to Tokyo for his funeral. I went to Itachi and Maaya for emotional support and they comforted me as I bawled my eyes out, crying all night long. Oh by the way, Maaya is Itachi's wife of 4 years now, they met through me, Maaya was in my Business classes and they met once, he asked her out, dated for 7 months before he proposed. It was so romantic. Hmm.. I never knew that Itachi of all people could be a romantic.. until now. Anyway, back to my life. I became Itachi's business partner and bought 20 of the shares in his company, he promoted me to VP, although he originally planned for me to be president but I declined the offer because I was too pushed by the work load at the time. I still model from time to time when the pieces were one of a kind or limited editions. I had everything I wanted and had no help from my father's inheritance. I was back to living like before I left, but now it was my money, earned with my hard work and efforts, not handed to me on a silver platter. I loved my life and forgot all about the little mishap that is the arrangement with Sasuke made by my father. And I also forgot that today would be my doom's day, my apocalypse, the day my world would be turned upside down. Today, on my graduation day, was the day I turned 21. Oh God, help me. And for a genius, I was an idiot because I had completely, utterly forgotten.

I was still living in my dorm room as I always did during the semester. As I started packing and cleaning my stuff to move it back to my apartment, I heard a faint knock on my door. I chose to ignore it, thinking it might have been a knock on someone else's dorm room. Then it came again. The knocking kept getting louder; I decided that if I didn't get the door now, the person on the other side would not go away and leave me to work in peace. The person seemed to get more and more impatient as they waited outside my door, and knocked like there was no tomorrow. I got up from my bed from folding away my clothes and walked towards the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming… geeze impatient much?!" I said in a slightly annoyed tone. As I opened the door the first thing I did was look down, I saw was his foot. It was a he, he was wearing formal leather shoes, and judging by the appearance, very expensive, branded leather shoes that looked like one of the LV designs that I once saw. And he was also wearing black suit pants. This man was definitely not Itachi, but his silhouette from my view of his lower leg and feet, he seemed to look familiar. OH MY GOD, don't tell me… I kept reciting in my brain _'Please let it not be who I think it is'_ as my gaze started to slowly rise to meet his face._** SHIT...**_ That one word was the only thing my genius brain could come up with at this moment in time. I just stood there dumbstruck, too shocked to say or do anything. My poor brain was still trying to digest the fact that the man I've been running away from and avoiding all this time has finally showed up at my doorstep to drag my sorry ass back to Japan and halt the wonderful life I have here. I stood there God knows for how long gaping (not that much) and wide-eyed in shock.

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke?" I asked, fear-stricken.

**A.N. Hello my lovelies!! So what do you think of the story so far? Please rate and review. I should be able to post the next installment after I get some reviews nudgenudge. Please no flaming. If you have any criticism please criticize in a nice way, I want to improve myself. Bear in mind that I have not done creative writing for a while. I started this series about a year or so ago but completely forgot about it. Now I'm continuing it and is currently having some writer's block for the later chapters of this fic... Gawds I can't think of anything to write about. If you have any suggestions (not for this particular chapter) that you may wish to see in later chapters, don't hesitate to tell me. I would love your comments and input. I shall post the next chapters ASAP, but I do need those reviews to keep me motivated! Ciao my minions! Viva la Fanfiction!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are by no means mine

Previously on Story of My Life

"_Alright, alright I'm coming… geeze impatient much?!" I said in a slightly annoyed tone. As I opened the door the first thing I did was look down, I saw was his foot. It was a he, he was wearing formal leather shoes, and judging by the appearance, very expensive, branded leather shoes that looked like one of the LV designs that I once saw. And he was also wearing black suit pants. This man was definitely not Itachi, but his silhouette from my view of his lower leg and feet, he seemed to look familiar. OH MY GOD, don't tell me… I kept reciting in my brain 'Please let it not be who I think it is' as my gaze started to slowly rise to meet his face.__** SHIT...**__ That one word was the only thing my genius brain could come up with at this moment in time. I just stood there dumbstruck, too shocked to say or do anything. My poor brain was still trying to digest the fact that the man I've been running away from and avoiding all this time has finally showed up at my doorstep to drag my sorry ass back to Japan and halt the wonderful life I have here. I stood there God knows for how long gaping (not that much) and wide-eyed in shock._

"_Sa-Sas-Sasuke?" I asked, fear-stricken._

Chapter 2

"Oh, you remember my name. Hmm… this place is a bit… simplistic." He said as I just stood there processing the information that my vision is not tricking me and that my worst nightmare is actually a reality.

"You've been living _here_ for 5 years?" he continued. I was so shocked I couldn't even answer him properly, I just nodded, still staring at him like I've seen a ghost materialise in front of me.

Before I knew it, everything became a white blur and I heard a thud. I supposed it was me since my head hurt like a bitch before passing out. The next thing I knew, when I woke up I had a killer headache and my ears felt like popping. Oh God, I was on a plane… Shit… and to top it all off it was my dad's private jet, which means I wasn't able to scream 'bloody murder' and run away from this… situation. I tried to remember what had caused me to pass out. Hmm… oh, I forgot breakfast… and lunch… and I just had my first 15 hour internship rounds of the month... and there was also the cleaning up. Great. Now, because of my stupidity of over-working myself half to death, I was on a plane, leading to my death march… down the isle. To top of my already miserable day, Mr. Prickhead himself came back from the lavatory and saw me awake.

"You're finally awake." He said in his usual icy tone, while glaring at me. I just shrugged it off. God he gets on my nerves.

"We'll arrive in an hour." He continued as he grabbed a magazine and started flipping the pages and started reading a random article. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when I saw my photo for the Tag Heuer watch advertisement on the back cover. I hope he doesn't recognise that photo. Heck, I was praying that he would never EVER find out about my life in Boston.

_Timeskip_

Uchiha Manor

"Kaa-sama, okaeri." He called out from the front door.

A few seconds later, a woman with long black hair with matching eye color walked towards the entrance parlor.

"Mikoto-basama" I greeted her.

"Oh my, Nat-chan, look at you all grown up. My, you are even more beautiful than the last time I met you." I forced a slight smile to tug at my lips. "You must be tired from the long journey, let's go to the gardens for afternoon tea." She continued as she led us out to the patio.

We sat down at the patio table and the servants brought tea and some small cakes. Mikoto took a sip from her tea and continued her conversation.

"So Nat-chan what have you been doing in Boston?"

"I went to Harvard." I simply stated

"Wow, you have always been an extremely gifted child. Sasuke is so lucky to be marrying you." She said happily as I forced another smile. "But Nat-chan, how did you afford to go to Harvard without your father's support?" She continued.

"I got a full scholarship and took a part-time job." _as vice president in your eldest son's company_. I added in my mind.

"You must have been exhausted. I heard that Harvard's workload is tremendous."

"No, not really. I thought it would be when I started but it wasn't as bad as I assumed it to be."

I've always liked Mikoto-ba. She and her husband Fugaku-ji had always been nice to me. Heck everyone in the Uchiha family was nice to me but one person and I unfortunately had to marry the one that hated me as much as I hated him. I liked this conversation though, as long as I get to ignore the asshole or not have him mentioned in the conversation.

"Oh, I am just so excited for the wedding." She exclaimed. _Wedding?_ I felt my heart skip a few beats. I completely forgot about the wedding. "Aren't you just excited Nat-chan? I can't believe you two are getting married in 2 days." She continued, completely oblivious to the nuclear bomb that had exploded in my brain. _2 days? 2 DAYS??_

"…"

THUD

_Timeskip_

The next day

I woke up with ANOTHER killer headache. Man, I have got to stop fainting. It cannot possibly be too good for my body. _Well no DUH_. As my mind once again takes control of my body, I took in the surroundings. I was in a room, a bedroom, on a gigantic bed. Ok, so how did I get here? While I was thinking of this in my mind, I faintly heard footsteps coming towards me. It was the ice-prick king.

"Get yourself cleaned up and come downstairs for breakfast." He said with his cold-as-a-popsicle tone with a hint of the trademark Uchiha smirk©. I'm starting to thing this smirk© runs in the family, well at least on the boys side. I simply nodded and he was out of the room in a flash. I went to the bathroom, took a shower then went downstairs into the dining room. His royal iciness motioned me to take the seat beside him. I reluctantly sat there. I hope that my day would lighten up before my dooms day arrives. 40 hours, 21 minutes, 31 seconds and counting. Just as I finished praying for a miracle, a miracle walked in through the doors. And the name of that miracle is Uchiha Itachi.

"I-Itachi?" his mother muttered.

"Hmm… sounds familiar, I feel like in a déjà vu." He replied her, looking straight at me. I got up out of my seat, ran towards him, hugging him and pretended to have not seen him for years.

"Ita-nii!! I haven't seen you for so long." _What the hell are you doing here?_

"You're looking well. I've missed you." _I'm saving you_

"I've missed you too." _Thank You _"So, where is Ma-chan?"

"She's in the car, getting Miki and Chika out."

"Oh, I'll go help her." _Go talk to your family, they're probably really pissed at you. Don't even dare to mention me to them._

"That would be great, thanks Na." _Thanks. Don't worry I won't spill your secret._

And with that I practically ran out of the dining hall and out the front door to help Maaya unload her belongings and twins.

"Na, do you think they'll forgive him?"

"Hmm… Knowing Mikoto-ba, she probably would but maybe it'll take Sasuke a lot more convincing to forgive him Ya."

"Do you… Do you think they'll accept me and the twins?"

"Ya-chan, of course they will, Mikoto-ba has wanted grandchildren since Ita-nii turned 20." We both laughed at the same time.

_Meanwhile_

Dining Hall

"I-Itachi?" his mother muttered. "What are you…"

"How dare you show your face here aniki." Sasuke all but shouted at Itachi.

"Otoutou, I came to apologize and bring back the money I took and more."

"Oh, so the 7 years you were gone while we were destitute doesn't mean anything to you aniki?"

"Sasuke" his mother interrupted.

"No mother, don't even think of asking me to forgive this asshole." He replied his mother. "Aniki, you have no idea what kaa-san and I had to go through while you were gone. I had to sell my…" He trailed off, regretting the last part.

"Sell _your_ happiness? What about Na-chan's?" Itachi defended

"Oh, don't forget, the loss of _her_ happiness is partially your fault too." Sasuke added in rage.

"…"

"Sasuke stop this. Your brother came here to patch things up with us. He apologized and we should forgive him. He is family after all." Mikoto interrupted.

"But Mother.."

"Don't 'but mother' me. What's done is done. Nothing we can do about it. Now, we all just need to forget about the past and concentrate more towards the wedding."

"…"

"Thank you mother." Itachi said, turning to Sasuke he continued "Sasuke, I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, knowing you, it will take a long time before you can forgive me, but I really do want to apologise." Turning back towards his mother, "Now mother, I wanted to introduce my family to you."

"Family?"

"I got married a few years ago and we had twins a year after the wedding. I know I should have told you sooner but I was… afraid to see your reaction, but I did send the invitation to you. Did you receive it?"

"Invitation?" Sasuke turned away at this. "Sasuke, don't tell me you received it but never told me."

"…"

"Sasuke…" Mikoto said rolling her eyes at her younger son. "Anyway Itachi, are they here? I want to meet them." She continued smiling.

At this moment, as if on cue, I happen to walk in with said people into the dining hall. The aura around Mikoto and Sasuke towards Itachi was so… intense. Mikoto was glowing in happiness. Sasuke looked like he was ready to murder anyone stupid enough to mess with him.

"Oh my, this is your wife Itachi?" she questioned her son, turning to face Maaya she continued "It is so nice to meet you dear, you are very beautiful, what is your name?"

"Kusanagi Maaya, Uchiha-sama." Maaya formally replied.

"Oh, we will have none of that formality dear, I am your mother-in-law, Uchiha-sama was my husband, and even I think he wouldn't want his daughter-in-law to address him so formally. Please call me mother or Mikoto, not that formal schmancy pancy." Mikoto replied smiling. "Oh and are these your children? What are their names? How old are they?" She continued, smiling at the twins.

"She is Chika, and he is Miki, they are turning four this year."

"I can't believe I am finally a grandmother." Mikoto exclaimed. "Welcome to the family dear."

"Thank you Mikoto-san." Maaya replied

_Timeskip_

Later during the day

I went out into the gardens; I sat down on the grass in the middle of the field thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. I guess I was nervous, and extremely frightened. I thought about why I was going to do this even if I was able to support myself just fine. I came up with only two theories. **A)** Sasuke really needed this because of the little hiccup that happened with Itachi, without the funding from daddy, he wouldn't have been able to support his mother and himself to keep the manor. Even if Sasuke was a so-called genius, he wasn't prepared at the time for what happened and had no choice. I guess he is just trying to keep his end of the deal and being fair. **B)** This is how much I owed dad. I didn't even make it to his funeral. I told him that I never forgave him. I never had the chance to tell him that I took it back. I miss him so much, and this was the least I can do for him. It was his last wish for me anyway. I sighed deeply as I pondered about these 'excuses' I made my self believe to relieve me of this stress. I was so deep in thought I didn't realise someone walking behind me. Said person took a seat beside me and took a deep breath. I was cut off from my thoughts to look at said person and saw blonde hair and blue eyes, just like mine, and just like dad's. Said person turned to face me and smiled.

"Naruto-nii"

"Nana, you've grown up a lot since I saw you last ne?"

"Hn. Not really."

"Ooh, be careful there Na, you're not even married and you're already starting to sound like him."

"Hmph." I pouted.

"Haha, just kidding. Anyway, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Wakaranai-ne nii-chan. I don't even know what to feel right now."

"…" he weakly smiled at me.

"Ne, nii-chan, would you… umm… could you possibly… uhh… walk me down the isle?" I hesitated.

My brother looked at me slightly confused.

"I know I was never pro-this-wedding, but it still is my wedding, even if I never wanted this to be the way it is, it's what daddy wanted. Since daddy can't be there for it, I thought that maybe you could." I continued, tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of dad.

Naruto gave me one of the most heart-warming smiles I've ever seen. I missed him so much, he is so much like dad, his looks and personality made me miss daddy even more than I already did.

"Sure I will Na. I'm really honoured that you asked me to." He replied, advancing to hug me. I welcomed his embrace as subconscious tears ran down my face. He seemed to notice and started cooing me and trying to calm me. I just kept on crying in his arms as he probably have realised by now what I was crying about. I missed dad, I felt guilty that I made him and nii-chan worry about me, and even though I made something great of my self, I always felt regret for leaving the way I did. I haven't vented my feelings openly like this for more than 5 years now. I finally felt at home as my brother hushed me from my lamenting.

"So Na, enough sobbing now, tell me, what have you been doing while you were away?"

_Timeskip_

Few Hours Later

Living Room

As I walked into the living room, I felt someone's presence there. I turned to look at the occupant of the room and saw Sasuke sitting in the loveseat couch reading a file. He seemed to notice my entry and looked up at me.

"Hey" I greeted him vaguely.

"Hey." He replied. "Did you meet up with Naruto?" he continued.

"Yeah, we talked for a bit. I still can't believe I'm already an aunt. I'm starting to feel a bit old now." I jokingly said.

"Hn"

"Ne, Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry about last time."

"…?"

"When I broke your arm, I mean."

"…"

"I was upset and slightly confused at the situation." I sighed. "I was just so angry, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have been that rash." I continued.

"…"

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. My arm healed really quickly, so it's fine." He monotonously replied while looking back at his case file.

"…" He looked up at me seeing that I didn't reply him.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just fine. I'm just going to go out for a while and explore the manor." I lied and feebly smiled at him. Without waiting for a reply or even looking at him, I turned towards the door and headed out into the corridors to explore the manor I was going to call home for the next year or so of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Story of My Life

Previously on Story of My Life

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just fine. I'm just going to go out for a while and explore the manor." I lied and feebly smiled at him. Without waiting for a reply or even looking at him, I turned towards the door and headed out into the corridors to explore the manor I was going to call home for the next year or so of my life._

Chapter 3

_Timeskip_

Wedding Day

Dooms Day

My Apocalypse

_God help me._

At the church

Wedding bells could be heard from miles away. The whole church was decorated with flowers, ribbons and other frillies. There were white lilies, and an array of red, white and pink roses in every bouquet and on the sides of the chair rows. I was sitting in the waiting room in what seemed to be a 100,000 dress. It was a Vera Wang original, I could tell it was custom made because it fit me and hugged my every curved perfectly. I had a feeling that it was Itachi's doing. Only he could pull off something like this seeing that he knew Vera personally.

The dress was breathtaking. It was all white, and hung off my shoulders (like the yellow dress Belle from Beauty and the Beast wore). It had a corseted top and it had a train that was about a metre long and a slightly transparent veil. I wore my mother's Harry Winston diamond and ruby necklace and matching earrings, the same one she wore on her wedding day. It was a gift from daddy. It was an array of half-carat clusters in a three upside-down triangular shape; the centre was the longest inverted triangle that had one large 5 carat ruby stone hanging off it. The earrings were a slightly long chain of small diamonds with a ruby hanging off the end. My hair was tied up in a curly messy-style bun with curly collections of hair hanging off some parts. I was in light make-up, with a thin layer of black eyeliner accentuating by eyes and had a slim coating of pink lip-gloss smeared on my lips. I made sure that even though I was in make-up, no one would recognise me as my model self, Kiara (which was my model name). I also wore 3½ -inch white Louis Vuitton sandal shoes, also custom made couchItachicough with Swarovski crystals embedded on the front and back edges. Although I was considered tall for a girl, being 170cm, marrying someone who is 183cm tall and walking down the isle alongside one's brother who is also the same height required tall heels for me to not look so damn puny. Even if this wedding wasn't what I wanted, those who planned it certainly made it like it was a dream come true, well MY dream come true anyway.

I sat down and took a deep breath and released it slowly. 5 more minutes before Naruto would come and get me. I calmed and collected myself before I was to walk down the isle. If nervous is how one would describe my feeling at this moment, this is a definite understatement. I was scared shitless. I've never felt so freaked out in my entire life before, and I've been through countless stressful situations. Before I knew it, a knock on my door pulled me out of my train of thought. I saw my brother standing in the doorway in his black Armani suit with a blood-red tie that matched the color scheme of the wedding. Naruto walked up to me and offered me his arm.

"You look really beautiful Na. Dad would have been really proud. Sasuke-teme is one lucky bastard to marry you." He told me, smiling his heart out. I didn't reply him, I just simply took his arm and linked mine to his, smiling back at him.

We both walked slowly towards the church hall as the flower girls, Chika included, walked down the isle, followed by the brides maids, Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten and Maaya. I felt my heart beat a mile per minute as it was our turn to walk down the isle. The music changed to the wedding march. I tensed my arm that was linked to nii-san's. He felt it and used his other hand and placed it on mine that was linked to his arm, as if to tell me it was all going to be alright. I loosened my grip a little and took a deep breath as I started to walk towards the pulpit. It seemed like an eternity before I reached my destination. We stopped and Naruto lifted up my veil, handing my hand to Sasuke. He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face, one that looked like shock and amazement or something along those lines. Naruto walked towards where the other best men were standing, he stood at the end, beside Kiba, who was standing beside Neji and Itachi respectively. The sermon lasted an hour before the priest finally got to the vows.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman, Namikaze Natsumi, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do." Sasuke stated as he took the ring from the ring bearer, Miki, and slid the white gold and diamond band onto my ring finger.

"And do you, Namikaze Natsumi, take this man, Uchiha Sasuke, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I-I… do." I slightly hesitated, not daring to look at his face while I took the band and slid it on his ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest continued. _Wait, kiss the bride? Oh God, I was not prepared for this, shit, what do I do?! _Sasuke turned me to face him; he lowered his face and brought his lips on mine. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, giving me a look I've never seen before plastered across his face. The whole congregation stood and started clapping, as the best men and brides maids coupled up with their respective partners and walked down the isle once more, heading towards the exit, Sasuke and I walking out down the red carpet last.

Ok I have to admit, the wedding was not that bad. Not as dooms day-ish as I expected, I guess it was because the ones who planned the weddings made it according to everything I liked. My favourite flowers, favourite colours (well my favourite color is black, although I doubt it would be an appropriate wedding theme colour), even favourite foods that awaited for me at the reception. Sasuke and I didn't exchange any words after the kiss. And the rest of the day went by without anything special. We were just to stand there, greeting all the guests one by one, taking photos with them and thanking them for coming and for the presents they sent until the reception. Oh and did I mention by then I counted how long I was standing in my 3½ -inch heels for? 4 hours of constant standing. My feet felt like they were on fire by the time I got to sit down, and when I finally felt relief, Sasuke had pulled me towards the limo and told me I had to get changed and freshened up again for the reception. Great, more standing in tall heels for countless hours, yay.

_Timeskip_

Wedding Reception

Uchiha Manor Main Hall

I changed my dress, although everyone else seemed to wear the same thing. It's so troublesome that the bride has to change clothes, but I guess this dress was more convenient to wear. For one thing, I did not have a one metre long tail and second, the dress did not weigh a tonne. My dress was now a floor-length black Versace halter dress. Again, it is couture and custom made. Do I even need to say? Itachi. The front dropped to just slightly above the bottom of my thoracic cage. There is a gold ring holding the middle together. The back dropped to just above my tailbone, as in my back was completely bare, except for one gold chain along the middle joining the two sides together. Since the back of my dress was so revealing, my hair was straightened and left out. Good thing my hair was long, and I mean it's up to just slightly past my tailbone. My make-up was more Goth-like now, the black eyeliner was a little thicker and my lip-gloss was a pale shade of beige. I still wore 3½ -inch heels but this time it was a Jimmy Choo gold strappie. I wore a gold charmbracelet that dad gave me on my 15th birthday and a pair of long, diamond studded gold earrings.

The reception was somewhat boring; it was again the whole meet-and-greet thing again, until one particular couple came along. It was Shikamaru and Temari. They had gotten married the same year that Naruto and Sakura got married. Sasuke had the biggest shocked expression on his face. Yes, Temari was his first love, his ONLY love, and he had lost her to one of his high school best friends, the lazy-genius himself, Nara Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, it's been a while huh?" Temari asked as she pulled him into an embrace. I could see the emotions on his unguarded face now. He was still in love with her. Go figure. As she let him go, I saw him crashing back into reality as she continued to talk to him. "So this is your bride huh?" as she smiled at me. I smiled back; it was only polite of me to do so.

I have never been a big fan of Temari's; she was a temperamental, spoilt and selfish drama-queen, despite having other siblings. I've always thought that Shikamaru is one hell of man, being able to withstand staying married to this woman took effort or patience or lack of care, the latter being the trait said person is most commonly associated with. Don't get me wrong, the man loves his wife, but I'm just saying that his carefree attitude is one of the reasons they are still married until now. Snapping back into reality, I heard Sasuke answer her.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Nami… Uchiha Natsumi." Sasuke replied her

_Uchiha Natsumi? What the hell? I've been married to the man for a few hours and he already decided to change my name without consent. How troublesome…_

"Hello, nice to meet you umm…" I added

"Temari." She answered.

"Oh, nice to meet you Temari-san." I turned to her husband and greeted him. "Hey, Shika-senpai, still your usual lazy self I see." I joked to him.

"This is so troublesome. Oh, congrats for the wedding by the way." He replied.

"Thanks." I said half-heartedly.

As if on cue, the music started playing, calling people to the dance floor for a slow dance like a siren.

"Sasu, would you like to dance?" Temari asked. God, the look on his face was so priceless; he was blushing like a school girl, getting the biggest shock of his life. He just forgot about everyone else in the room and guided her to the dance floor as they started dancing to some random love song. Shikamaru turned to look at me, giving me the weirdest look.

"Isn't the first dance supposed to be for the newlyweds?" he questioned.

"Hn." I replied smirking._ Oh God, did I just say 'Hn' and smirk, hmm… Naruto was right, I've been spending too much time with the Uchiha's. Now I'm turning into one of them._

"Whatever, this is so troublesome. I'm gonna go sit. Later." and with that Shikamaru left to sit at one of the tables. I looked around. Everyone was so happy. Everyone had someone they loved, and is currently dancing with them. I sighed and walked towards the door leading to the garden as I grabbed a cashmere wrap. I walked down the footpath; I stopped to look up at the stars. It was such a beautiful night, the moon was full and shone its brightest and all the stars were out. I sighed and continued walking towards the rose garden. This place has always been my favourite spot for me since I was little. It was a closed off part of the gardens that especially grew roses of every color and species. I sat on the bench, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Meanwhile in the main hall_

Mikoto saw in the corner of her eyes, her youngest son, dancing, very intimately, or so it seemed, with a woman, which was most definitely not his bride. She had always known Sasuke had a thing with this particular woman since young. She had always known that Sasuke was in love with her, and still is. She sighed and started looking around for her new daughter-in-law, and became slightly worried when she couldn't find Nana anywhere. Mikoto got up from her seat and started to look for Itachi, and found him just re-entering the main hall.

"Itachi"

"Yes mother?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"I went upstairs with Maaya to send the kids off to bed; she's with them now reading them a bedtime story, why?"

"Have you seen your sister-in-law anywhere?"

"Nana? No, I haven't. Why? Has she gone somewhere?"

"I've looked all over the hall for her, but she's not here, I thought you might have seen her upstairs or something."

"There is no one upstairs mother. Do you want me to find her?"

"Oh, I think you should ask your stupid little brother to go find his own wife. While he's on the dance floor groping someone else's wife, he didn't even notice that his own wife had disappeared."

"What?!" Itachi asked, rage starting to show in his voice as he scanned the dance floor to look for his foolish otoutou. Itachi caught sight of him as he just made it to his table and sat down with the same woman he danced with sitting beside him, talking like a couple in love. Itachi was now about ready to explode and beat the living daylights out of his brother for ditching his own wife at their own wedding reception. He walked past his mother and started advancing to Sasuke, putting his emotionless mask back on his face to hide his anger in front of the guests.

"Sasuke"

"What aniki?"

"Do you notice anything missing?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed anyone's presence gone?"

"What the hell are you talking about aniki?"

"Where is your wife dumbass?"

"Oh, Natsumi? She's right over…" he said as he turned around to point at the direction of where I last stood, according to him "…there" he trailed off as his brain finally clicked and he realised I wasn't there. He abruptly stood up and asked Itachi "Where is she?"

"How the hell should I know, she is _your_ wife and_ your_ responsibility. Besides I was upstairs and when I came back down mother told me she was gone." _What an idiot_

"…" Sasuke clenched his fist in anger and ran out the door towards the garden. _God I'm such an idiot, how can I not realise she was gone?! Shit! Where the hell is she?_

Sasuke ran around every aspect of the garden looking for me for around an hour, well it is a very large garden after all. Finally, he arrived at the rose garden and spotted me sitting on the bench with a cashmere throw wrapped around me, he was panting and sweaty after running around on his own looking for me and looked like he was about ready to kill me at any moment. Luckily I was asleep, well until he called me a few times and tapped my shoulder after getting no response. I slowly opened my eyes and waited a few seconds to re-focus my eyes. He looked so very extremely pissed off.

"How long have you been out here for?" he asked, gritting through his teeth, trying to regain his ice-prick-like composure.

"Hmm? I don't remember. Maybe 3 or 4 hours." I replied still half-asleep, completely oblivious to how angry he was.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND YOU?" he finally snapped, like a twig.

"The party was boring, I was bored and I felt like coming here. Why are you complaining that it took you ages to find me? First of all if you had a functional brain, you could have asked someone to come and help you look for me. Secondly, if you actually knew me you would have known where to find me without having to run around the whole garden like an idiot." I hissed back at him. He was starting to piss ME off now. He was the one that ditched me at the party and he didn't exactly give me a very pleasant wake-up call, geeze, and now HE's angry at me?!

"…"

"And you know what; it was your fault I went out in the first place. Who in their right mind would ditch their own wife, fake marriage or not, at their own reception, to go and dance with someone else's wife while looking completely spellbound, leaving one's wife standing there looking like an idiot without a word? God, I know you're in love with her but could you have said something, pretending to care, maybe saying something along the lines of 'honey, would you mind if I danced with her?' or something. But NO, you we're too far off, flying on cloud nine to even say anything, let alone look at anything besides her. Do you know how embarrassed I was in front of her husband, your good friend, my senpai, the man I respected for being my private tutor?" I sighed deeply. "You didn't see the look on his face." I angrily continued.

"…"

"You know what, whatever, I'm tired and the guests would have probably gone home by now, I'm going to bed." I shrugged him off, sighing deeply once more and walked towards the mansion. I could feel he was giving me his trademark death glare, but I shrugged it off too. The walk back towards the mansion was entirely conducted in silence. I walked in front of him while he walked behind me giving me death glares the whole journey back. I opened the door to the house and started walking upstairs. I headed towards my room and when I opened it all my stuff were gone. I froze on the spot for a moment; I was officially very pissed off now. I slowly turned to face him, with a deathly aura a hundred times fiercer than his stupid death glare.

"Where the hell are my stuff?" I asked through gritted teeth as calmly as I could.

"They were moved this morning…"

"No duh, I can see that Einstein."

"… to our new master bedroom."

"Say WHAT?!"

"We are officially married, even if only on paper, we have to keep up appearances and make it seem as real as possible to other people."

"Why the hell would I care about what other people think?!"

"…"

"You know what, since you have managed to disturb my sleep and completely pissed me off, I don't care where I sleep right now as long as I can sleep. I'm so fucking tired it's not funny. Unlike you I've been standing and walking all day long in tall heels, my feet hurt like hell and I JUST WANT TO SLEEP! So tell me now where the hell the room is." I practically screamed at him.

"That one." He pointed to a room a few doors down. It was the room that was under construction or redecoration when I arrived. I practically stomped into the room while I took off my killer heels as I walked, entered the room and dumped the shoes in a corner. I went to the drawers and took out a pair of pyjama pants and a tight black tank top, went to the en suite bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. All the while completely ignoring the source of my rage, the one they call 'my husband'.

Sasuke stood there completely shocked, he decided to let it go since he was extremely tired as well, he went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjama pants, a tight white muscle shirt and clean boxers. He didn't care that it was one o'clock in the morning; he was going to have a shower NOW, well after his wife would kindly exit said bathroom anyway. He was pissed, tired and smelly. After a record of 3 minutes of waiting, said wife exited the bathroom in pyjamas and without make-up, looking very pissed and completely ignored him while she stomped towards the bed. Who would have thought that a member of the female race was able to get out of the bathroom in less than 10 minutes?! Well, if one is dealing with a certain extremely annoyed and sleepy blonde, miracles CAN happen. When Sasuke exited the bathroom, done with the shower, he turned the bathroom lights off and walked towards the bed to find a peacefully sleeping blonde on one side of the bed.

_Hmm, she's asleep fast._ Sasuke thought to himself. He turned on the bedside lamp on his side of the bed and switched off the main lights. Then he headed back towards the bed and got under the duvet and turned off the bedside lamp, finally being able to rest after a long day, sleep overcame him.

The next morning

When I woke up this morning and tried to move, I seemed to not be able to move at all. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Sasuke's chest. We must have tossed around a bit last night. We ended up sleeping on our sides facing each other. I was sleeping in his arms, he had me locked in a vice grip. My head and neck rested on his right arm and his forearm wound around my shoulder tightly. His left arm draped itself on my waist, also tightly; well, tight enough for me not to be able to move out of his grip. As much as I hated to admit it, it was warm and comforting. It's been years since someone slept beside me and just hugged me throughout the night. The last time I slept this way was when I found out about dad's passing, Maaya slept beside me, hugging me the whole night as I cried myself to sleep. It gave me security that someone is there for me when I felt like shit, and it was reassuring to me that I would be able to make it through the day fine. I looked up slightly to see his face, it was peaceful, unguarded and he really didn't look like a prick when he slept, he had left his cold emotionless mask off during his sleep. It felt good to know that maybe he wasn't as bastard-like as I deemed him to be. At least I didn't marry a totally emotionless asshole.

I thought about what had happened yesterday at the rose garden. He seemed really worried and very pissed, I think maybe is should apologize although it was mostly his fault I went out in the first place. I sigh slightly and he shifted a bit in his sleep. He took one deep breath and cleared his throat slightly, he then opened his eyes. It took his brain a little while before he realised what was making his right arm so numb. He seemed to look a bit shocked, or something along those lines, I couldn't really see, I was still deep in thought, while mindlessly staring at his chest. He shuffled a bit and released me from his grip slowly, while stroking my hair in the process when he thought I wouldn't notice. Hey, come on, even if my hair is really long, I can still feel it. Well, I felt it anyway and looked up to see him staring at me a bit.

_Sasuke's POV_

I woke up this morning and felt my right arm refusing to move, it felt numb and like the blood circulation stopped going there. I felt like I was wrapping my arms around an object, a heavy object in fact. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a mass of blond hair. Oh God, I'm hugging Nana. I began to panic a little and started to think back to how I ended up sleeping in this position. The last time I remember I was sleeping on my side with my back facing hers. I must have tossed around a bit, may be she did too. This position was comfortable though, warm and reassuring. It almost felt right to me, that being said, I didn't think she would be okay with it since our 'marriage' was only on paper anyway. I released my grip a bit and stroked her hair, as gentle as I could, so she wouldn't notice my hand in her hair. It was so soft and smelt really good, it smelt like roses in fact. Speaking of roses, I guess I should apologize for being so explosive yesterday, after all it was my fault she left the hall. God, how am I going to do this? I suck at apologies. Just as I was about to say sorry, she shifted in my loose embrace and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"…" _God, can she read minds or something?_

"I was really pissed because you woke me up." She sighed

"…"

"I haven't had a good night's sleep since I left. For once I was actually able to sleep peacefully and then you come barging into my personal space and woke me up."

"…"

"Sorry."

"No."

"…?" She looked up at me.

"I should be the one to apologise." She continued staring at me. "It was my fault you left. I should have realised sooner that you were gone. Itachi came up to me, looking like he was about to behead me, telling me that you've been gone for God knows how long. I shouldn't have danced with her. It only brought up painful and very non-existent memories."

"…"

"I'm not good at apologies."

"Hn. I don't think I've ever heard you apologise… ever." She replied, looking up at me, smiling.

Just when I was about to reply her with a comeback, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Nana asked, sitting up on the bed.

A head appeared at the door as it opened slightly.

"Sorry to bother you Uchiha-sama, but Lady Uchiha wanted me to tell you that breakfast is served now, at the dining hall." The maid said with her head poking in the bedroom.

"We'll be right down." Nana replied.

"Yes madam." She replied as she took her leave and closed the door.

_Nana's POV_

I turned to look at Sasuke and smiled at him. The expression on his face was so priceless, like a lost puppy needing shelter. I was wondering why he was looking at me like that. Oh yeah, he just apologised.

"Hm. Don't look at me like that. You're starting to scare me." I joked and laughed. "It's okay, I forgive you. Let's just forget about what happened yesterday and grab some breakfast, okay?" I told him as I got up the bed and headed for the bathroom while tying up my hair. He just continually gazed at me as I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. He got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth in front of the other sink. I spat out the toothpaste and headed towards the bedroom.

"Do you want me to wait for you or go down first?" I asked him

He turned around to face me while still brushing his teeth. "You can go down first."

"Okay"

I headed out the door and went downstairs, still in my pyjamas towards the dining hall. I got there and greeted everyone at the table.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo Nana-chan, how was your sleep?" Mikoto asked.

"It was good thank you."

"Where did you go last night? Itachi and I couldn't find you anywhere in the hall."

"Oh, I went out to the rose garden. I miss it there, brings back memories." I replied her and smiled.

"Yes, you and your brother used to ask Minato to take you there every time you came to visit."

I simply smiled at her, remembering the times we spent there with dad.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep there again?" Itachi interjected.

"Haha… Yeah, I sort of did."

"Well, it's a good thing it wasn't too cold last night." Maaya added.

"Hmm… Yeah." I replied her.

"Well, anyway, Nana, take a seat and have something to eat dear." Mikoto said.

I nodded and took an empty seat beside her. The maids brought in scrambled eggs and bacon. I took a piece of toast and spread some hazelnut chocolate spread on it. I took a bite and Itachi turned to say something form the opposite side of the dining table.

"So Na, when are you going to go back to work?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I think maybe I want to take a week off before going back into my hectic work lifestyle. Besides, everyone thinks I'm on my honeymoon or something."

"Alright then. When you're ready to go back to work, just tell me. I've already transferred you to the Tokyo branch; I'll be working here too, so I'll take care of your work while you take your leave."

"Oh thanks. So you guys and the kids are going to stay here for good?"

"Yeah, we think it'll be good for the kids to stay with their grandmother. And plus, we are always busy at work, I feel bad for always leaving the kids with a nanny, at least Mikoto-san can spend some time with them and they don't have to stay with a stranger the whole day." Maaya answered.

"We need time for family bonding." Itachi chuckled.

At that moment, Sasuke came downstairs in his work suit and took a seat beside me. He greeted everyone at the table as the maids brought in his scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Morning"

"Good morning dear, are you going to go to the office today?"

"Yes mother."

"What about Na…"

"It's alright Mikoto-san. I had something in mind to do today." I interrupted before she could finish the sentence. I know she didn't like it when people interrupted her speech but I didn't want to hear the end of the sentence.

"Oh? What were you planning to do?"

"Oh you know, just go to the city and drive around. It's been a while." I replied her. Actually I wanted to buy a car and maybe a city rise apartment too, if I can find the right one.

"Oh, you can ask Mori-san to drive you around."

"Thank you Mikoto-ba."

I smiled at her, she smiled back, and Sasuke stayed silent, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I finished my breakfast and excused myself from the dining table to go and take a shower.

_Meanwhile_

In the dining hall

"So little brother, how long did it take you to find her?"

"…"

"I'm guessing it took about an hour or so."

"…" Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Hn. You really don't know her do you?"

"…" the glaring became fiercer.

"sigh Did you apologise to her?"

"…"

"You got angry didn't you?"

"…"

"Then she got even angrier at you because you woke her up and pissed her off."

"…"

"You know you could at least nod or something, it's rude to not reply someone when they are talking to you." More glaring. "Let me give you a little tip otoutou. She hates it when people wake her up."

"Why?"

"Hn, finally, an actual reply. Why, you ask? Because she hasn't had a good night's sleep in 5 years."

"…"

"She has been working constantly all day, everyday since she left Japan." Maaya added.

Sasuke moved his eyes to look at his sister-in-law, softening his glare that he gave his brother.

"She had to study at one of the most expensive schools in the world without any financial support from her family, and even with a full scholarship, she still had to take a part-time job to support herself." She continued. Sasuke looked a bit taken aback. "sigh She never let it show but I know how exhausted and horrible she felt. She was my room mate for 3 years, and the only time I ever saw her break down was when she heard of her father's death. The next day she composed herself back to normal and made it seem that nothing happened. Itachi tried to talk to her about it but she just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. I think she has always blamed herself for her father's death and she never forgave herself for it."

"…"

"Sasuke, I know you don't love her, but at least, please protect her." Itachi added.

Sasuke finished his plate and stood up abruptly.

"I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to." And with that he took his leave.

When Sasuke exited the dining hall, Mikoto took a sigh of relief and turned towards Itachi and his wife.

"Well, this will certainly be an interesting year." She said smiling to them. "I think he might even fall in love with her before their little contract ends." She continued, still with a happy heart-felt smile tugging at her lips.

Itachi and Maaya just simply nodded and returned her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Story of My Life

Previously on Story of My Life

"_Well, this will certainly be an interesting year." She said smiling to them. "I think he might even fall in love with her before their little contract ends." She continued, still with a happy heart-felt smile tugging at her lips._

_Itachi and Maaya just simply nodded and returned her smile._

Chapter 4

_Timeskip_

City

BMW Car Showroom

I wanted to get my own car; one that I can drive around freely in. the salesperson showed me the Z range models. I picked a silver Z8 and paid for it. I asked them to send it over to the house this afternoon. I thanked them and left to go to another showroom. I asked Mori-san to drive to the Mitsubishi showroom. When we got there, I instantly picked a midnight black Evolution X and paid for it. I asked Mori-san to drive behind me as I drove the car to the garage to get it modified.

_Timeskip _

Garage

As the black Evo pulled up at the garage entrance, the three men stopped working on their cars, straightened up and looked to see who it was. The car door opened and one of them even dropped his spanner with a loud clang on the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come back." The first tall Japanese raven haired man said.

"Hey Han. It's been a while huh?" I answered him.

"Did you just get that car?" The second man said. He was also a tall Japanese man, but he had dyed light auburn hair.

"Yeah Kame, just got it from the showroom like half an hour ago."

"Hn, compulsive as usual huh Nana?" The last man that dropped the spanner said. He was as tall as the other two but had dark brown hair.

"Oh, shut up Jin."

The three men laughed simultaneously as I smiled.

"So, Na, what would you like done for the car?" Kame said.

"Hmm, I was thinking some NOS, red underlights, some speakers, a talking computer system with GPRS, spinning wheels and a custom paint job. Oh, and please make it drift-worthy, if not better."

"Always know what you want, huh?" Han chuckled.

"Anyways, what color and design do you want the paint job?" Jin asked.

"I don't really know, but I want red, silver and gold. Make gold the dominant color and you don't need to make it too over the top. You guys already know what I like so I don't really need to tell you right." I joked.

"Hn, yeah. We got it." Jin replied.

"Just leave it to us; we'll call you when it's done. What's your new number?" Kame asked.

I gave them my new cell number and said goodbye to them. I went into the car Mori-san was driving and we drove away towards the real estate office.

When we reached the real estate office, the realtor found me a really great apartment on the top floor of the Tokyo City Hilton. We went there and I absolutely loved the place, I signed the papers and paid for the apartment back at the office. I called up dad's contractors to re-vamp the apartment and went to their office. They came up with a design according to what I wanted and went to the apartment straight away to start with the project. Unlike most contractors and interior designers, these men were really on to it because they work for dad's company since they graduated from university. They were really loyal and worked extremely fast with extremely high standards. Anyway, they started working and told me that they would call me when they were done with the place. I gave them my cell number and thanked them. Boy, it was such a long day, I was so tired that I completely forgot lunch and it was now 5:30pm. I got back in the car to head home.

"Ne, Mori-san, have you already had your lunch?"

"Yes madam, I have." He answered. "I noticed that you have yet to have your lunch ma'am, it will be dinner soon. Would you like to get anything to eat while we are still out?" He continued.

"No, it's ok. I'll just eat at home later." I replied. "Ne, Mori-san, could you please not tell anyone about where we went and what I did today?" I continued.

"Sure madam, but why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Well, I guess I just want it to be a surprise." I simply replied, smiling at him.

"Yes ma'am." He simply replied as he drove us back to the mansion.

_Timeskip_

Uchiha Manor

I walked into the living room and saw Mikoto-ba on the couch, reading a book.

"How was your day dear?" she asked.

"It was pretty fun; a lot of things have changed since I last went there." I replied her.

"I'm glad to hear that dear. Why don't you freshen up and we will have dinner at 6:30"

"Hai, Mikoto-ba" I bowed and took my leave. I went up to take a shower and got changed into house clothes, not pyjamas though. It was just a plain muscle shirt and some black pants. When I came out of the bathroom, it was about 6:20 so I decided to go downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I heard the front door close. I looked to see who it was at the door and saw Sasuke walking towards the dining hall. He saw me and looked up from the ground as he took off his shoes.

"Hey" I greeted him

"Hey"

"How was work?"

"Hn."

"Oook." I replied sarcastically.

"It was boring and way too long." He added in defeat.

"Hn. Well, anyway, let's go to dinner. I'm starving, forgot to have lunch just now." I smiled at him and started walking towards the dining hall.

The dinner was mostly quiet on my part; Mikoto-ba was talking to Itachi and Maaya, including me in the conversation a little although she noticed that I was kind of stuffing my face a little so I couldn't really talk. We had Bolognese and filet mignon. I had a quarter of a plate of each. As hungry as I was, I still can't stuff my face like a pig. And besides, the food was really heavily loaded with carbs and proteins, there was no way I would eat more than half a plate in total. I ate a bowl of salad with ranch, and the remainder of the dinner was still quiet on my part. After dinner, I grabbed a thin jacket and started to head out the door before Mikoto-ba interjected me.

"Nana, the silver car has arrived this afternoon, the person dropping it off said you asked for it to be delivered here. It's really beautiful."

"Oh, thank you ba-san. I'll just be going to the garden for a walk now." I bowed and went outside.

_Meanwhile, in the dining hall_

"Mother, what car were you referring to just now?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Oh, there was a BMW Z something delivered to the house this afternoon. They said it was for her."

"…" Sasuke stood up and headed silently out into the gardens.

Sasuke caught up to me and abruptly grabbed my arm. I turned around slightly confused.

"What?" I asked as he released his grip on my arm.

"You bought a car?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You bought a BMW roadster?"

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"How can you afford a BMW roadster?" he asked getting a bit pissed off.

"With the salary I saved up on."

"You can afford to buy a BMW roadster with a part-time job?"

"Well, you didn't exactly ask me what I did for a living."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a VP."

"You're a VP?"

"Uh huh"

"Of what company?"

"Itachi's"

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"I met him randomly when I came to Boston the first time, he was looking for an employee and I just stumbled across the advertisement and he offered me a job. Of course the first time I was just a mo… just a modest assistant. I worked my way up from there. He asked me to be president but I couldn't handle it with my studies and all."

"So that's how you survived without ji-san's support."

"Yeah."

"…"

"So you only came out here to scream at me for buying a roadster?"

"…"

"Talkative as always aren't we?!" I asked him sarcastically, getting me a glare from said person.

"…"

"Well, I'm going back inside now." I started walking back into the manor. I stopped suddenly and without turning back to face him, I asked him "Ne, Sasuke, could you tell me where he's buried?"

"…"

"Sorry, I just…" I turned around to look at him, which was really stupid of course. He would probably notice my eyes swelling up with unshed tears. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"I'll take you there." He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I'll take you there tomorrow."

"What about your work?"

"They can survive without me for a few hours."

"Oh… Thank you." I tried to smile. He took my hand and led me back into the house without a word. We both reached the bedroom and got changed and ready for bed. We bid each other good night and drifted off to sleep.

_Timeskip _

The next morning

I woke up in the same position I woke up in yesterday morning, in Sasuke's arms in a tight embrace. I felt like my cheeks were drier than usual, must have been dried up tears. Did I cry in my sleep again last night? Sasuke must have noticed me moving.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You started crying in your sleep last night."

"Oh, did I?"

"…" Sasuke tightened his already tight grip on me. "Do you still want to go _there_ today?"

"_There_?"

"Your father's…" he trailed off.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I do. I need to clear my conscience." I muffled against his chest. I moved slightly to look at his face. "Ne, Sasuke, what did… how did dad react when he… found out I ran away?"

"… He was really worried about you." My eyes teared up again. "He hired search parties to look for you. I told him you probably went out of the country since you took your passport with you." A tear rolled down my cheeks. "Although your father seemed to believe you would make it on your own. He said you've always been independent and mature. He stopped the search after Itachi called him to tell him you were alright. He really missed you, but he knew you needed time on your own." He said as he wiped off the tear on my cheeks. "He wanted you to know he loved you, even if you would never forgive him."

"I should have talked to him. I shouldn't have waited this long. I'm so stupid and selfish. Now I can't even tell him how much I miss him. I'm the worst daughter in the world." I stated as I cried in his arms. He pulled me closer and hushed me to comfort me.

"You're nothing like that. What do you say we get freshened up, get something to eat and visit your father's grave. You can tell him all about your experiences in Boston." He smiled genuinely to me. I smiled back.

"Okay." I replied as I sat up on the bed. I got off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom; I paused and turned around to look at him. "Be careful there Sasuke, you're starting to show your soft side." I smiled at him and continued my journey to the bathroom. I could sense him tensing up still sitting on the bed.

I took a shower and got ready to go, while Sasuke took his turn in the bathroom, I went down to have a bit of breakfast. He came down dressed casually soon after. After we ate, we went to the garage to get the car. I saw my roadster parked at the end.

"Sasuke, do you want to take the new car for a ride?" I turned to look at him. He was between shocked and overly ecstatic, ok, now I know he has a thing for roadsters. "Well, if you want don't want to drive it, I will, but, I don't actually know where it is so…" I trailed off. He was just gaping at me, then to the car then back to me again. _Oh my God, THE Uchiha Sasuke is gaping in the most un-Uchiha-like manner ever. I'm so going to use this against him in the future. Hahaha._ I held the keys dangling on my finger in front of his gaping face just to rub it in. without a second thought, he grabbed the keys and walked as calmly as he could, trust me, it must have taken him a lot of self-control to nor just run to the car and start hugging and kissing it. I just followed him from behind and got in the passenger's seat. He was still gaping at the car from the outside that is until I honked the horn to get his attention. "If we could go sometime this century would be good." I mockingly told him. He seemed to finally click and got in the car, turned on the engine and drove out.

The rest of the drive was quiet, so I, being the talkative person that I am, decided to break the silence.

"So, I see you have a thing for roadsters."

"…"

"You can have it."

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"You can have the car" I repeated.

"What?... W-Why?"

"Because you seem to like it more than I do."

"…"

"It's okay. I can always get a different car."

"But how can you…" he trailed off

"Afford it?"

"…."

"Hmph." I smirked. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean being a VP in Itachi's company is not the only job I have."

"…"

"You'll know soon enough." As I finished my sentence, he pulled up at the private cemetery and gave me the what-the-hell look on his face. I turned to him and smiled. "You can stay in the car if you want, I'll just be a moment." I told him as my smile faded fast. I took a deep breath, gulped and exited the car.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can face my father's grave without breaking down._ I walked towards the tombstone. I stopped at my father's, bent down and touched the tombstone.

"Hey dad, sorry it took me so long to come here. Did you know I graduated top of my class from my dream university? I even got full scholarships for all the majors I took. Oh, and they told me that I was the youngest student in history to graduate from Harvard. I did a triple degree. Hmm… they all thought I was insane to do so many subjects. But you know what, I loved it. You've always supported me with everything I wanted to do, no matter how insane they sound, like doing a triple degree for example, you always supported me. You hired the best student tutors in the country to prepare me for everything I needed to face. You were a great doctor and a great businessman. You were always honest and saved lots of people's lives. But the best thing about you was that you were MY father. I had always been proud over the fact that you were my dad. I never had a chance to fully thank you or tell you how much I appreciated you. Daddy, I want you to know, even if I came late, that I love you so much, and I miss you. I'm sorry I was so stubborn. I'm sorry I left the way I did. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most, when you'd always took time off the things you had to do to be there for me when I needed you the most. I hope you like it up in heaven. I hope you never forget me. I love you daddy." I said as I stood up. "Bye daddy, I'll see you soon okay." I took good look at the tombstone one last time, before I walked away. I paused for a second, looked back at the grave and smiled "I forgive you daddy, in fact, this may even be one of the best things you ever did for me, even if I rejected the idea very roughly at first. I think he can take care of me." I smiled once again before heading back towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Story of My Life

Previously on Story of My Life

_I paused for a second, looked back at the grave and smiled "I forgive you daddy, in fact, this may even be one of the best things you ever did for me, even if I rejected the idea very roughly at first. I think he can take care of me." I smiled once again before heading back towards the car. _

Chapter 5

I got into the passenger's side of the car and as I sat down, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Itachi. I pressed the pick-up button and put the phone at my ear.

"Hello?" Sasuke looked up at me

"_Hey Na, sorry to call you in on your break, but could you do me a favour?"_

"Oh, hey Itachi. That's okay, what did you have in mind?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"_Would you mind coming in to the studio? I need a model for the new Versace ball gown line. Donnatella asked me to personally ask you and only you to model it. She said they needed it by the end of the week. Is that okay?"_

"Oh, sure, no problem, I'll be there in half an hour max."

"_Are you out with someone?"_

"Yeah, I'm out with Sasuke right now." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow again. "Don't think he'll mind though. I hope." I looked up at him; he gave me an 'ok' look in a defeated sigh.

"_Oh, really? It won't take long, maybe an hour or so."_

"I'll be going now, see you soon."

"_Thanks so much. See you later then."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and looked up to see Sasuke.

"I've got to go to the office for a while. Do you mind?" I asked him

"That's fine."

"Thanks. I have to be there really soon, so mind if I drive?"

"I don't mind" he replied as he got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side, opening the door for me. I walked out and sat in the driver's seat. I turned on the engine and reversed the car.

"I'm going to show you how to really drive this car." I told Sasuke, smirking. I floored the accelerator and drove towards the studio. He was just in shock over the fact that I went from 0 to 180km/hr in less than 10 seconds. Hey, what can I say, I'm a born racer. Ok, so I didn't exactly tell him the truth about where we were going, oh well, it'll just be a surprise for him then.

"How was your…" He trailed off.

"I feel much better. Of course, I wished he never left, but I feel better now. I needed to clear my conscience, even if my father can't actually hear me." I told him smiling.

"…"

The rest of the car ride was in silence, probably because I've scared him because of my driving or he just didn't know what to say. I looked over to Sasuke, and lo and behold he looked scared shitless like he was going to piss his pants. Man, did I want to laugh hard out. Unfortunately, just before I got to laugh at him, a police car turned on its siren and started chasing me. I slowed down to pull over on the side.

"Shit." I muttered. Sasuke looked at me, still with the scared look plastered all over his face. The policeman strode over to the car and I rolled down the window. His face was covered with the hat.

"Hi." I muttered to the policeman as I handed him my driver's licence. He took a good look at my licence and smirked while his head was still hung low.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Japan's number one Drift Queen." He said as he grinned. He lifted his head and took off his cap.

"Holy cow! SAI?!" I exclaimed.

"Is that how you greet your ex-crewmate?"

"Oh my God! You're a cop now?"

"Have been since you left. How have you been doing?"

"I've been good." I mumbled. "Graduated… Got married."

"Married already?" He questioned as he turned to see Sasuke. "Is this the lucky man?" I looked over to Sasuke and then back to Sai.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So you want to tell me why you drove that fast?" The pasty-skinned raven policeman asked.

"In a hurry to go to work, doing a test drive and practicing my driving. Haven't been drifting since I left."

"I see. Are you going to enter this year?"

"Hmm… I don't know, we'll see. I don't think I can drive as well as last time. I'll need to practice."

"Oh. Well, if you need to practice just call me and I'll close off the circuit for you."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, being the head of the country's police department has its advantages." He smiled.

"Hn. Cunning as always huh Sai?" I smirked.

"You know me too well. Did you get a new drifter? Man, the trio would so flip if they saw you."

"Hahaha… They already saw me, the car's already at their garage for modifications."

"Well aren't you proactive. Anyway, since you're in a hurry, I'll let you go. Next time you want to speed, call me first. What's your number?" He asked as we exchanged numbers. He bid me and Sasuke goodbye and left. Sasuke gave his what-the-hell look.

"My old racing crewmate."

"You race?"

"Yep."

"No wonder."

"Hn. I started racing professionally since I got my license." I told him as I drove off again.

"Hn. So what do you need to do at the office?"

"You'll see."

_Timeskip_

When we reached the studio, I parked near the entry and we got out of the car and went into the building. I could already see that he was confused at the fact that we were at a photo shoot. They were still preparing props and sets. Itachi saw us and called me to go to the dressing room. I went and left Itachi and Sasuke behind.

"So… I guess she already told you huh?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned to his brother and lifted one eyebrow.

"Told me what?"

"That she works in my company…"

"Yeah"

"As a VP…"

"Yes."

"And our top model."

"Yes… Wait, WHAT?!"

"You didn't know your wife is a world-class supermodel?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, she does always wear a wig; she doesn't want people to recognise her. Only the people in our company know who she is, and they've all signed privacy agreements before they met her."

"Wig?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't know who she is."

"…"

"Well, you'll see anyway."

"… What does she…"

"Model? She mostly models designer clothes, mostly dresses, the occasional bathing suit or some casuals. Don't worry; she doesn't model nude or anything."

"Oh… good." He replied, as he let out a relieved sigh as inaudible as possible. Unfortunately for him, Itachi heard it.

"Hn. You sound relieved otoutou. It seems like you've actually started to fall for her." He smirked.

"…" Sasuke death-glared him.

"Hn. I'll take that as a yes then." Itachi said as he walked off towards the set and grabbed his camera, leaving a flustered Sasuke behind. At that moment, I came out of the dressing room wearing a blood-red, floor-length Versace couture. It was corseted, pulled tightly, making my chest look a cup-size larger. The entire back was criss-crosses from the corset. The rest of the dress was designed the typical Cinderella-style design. I wore a brown wig that was wave-curled and wore blood-red lipstick, blood-red nail-polish and black eyeliner. All in all, I looked hot, if I may say so myself. I can't even believe it was me most times I do a photo shoot. I walked up to Sasuke, completely forgetting what I looked like.

"Ne, Sasuke, I'll be done in an hour or so. Why don't you take a seat or grab something to eat? There is some food over by the door near the set." I told him and pointed at the table, as he slightly nodded while continuously staring at me as if I grew a second head. "Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He said hurriedly. I smiled back at him as I lifted my hand to cup his face and used my thumb to wipe off the drool on the side of his mouth, while chuckling slightly.

"You had something there." I giggled slightly. His face turned as red as a tomato. "Well, I've got to get to work now. I'll see you later ne?" I told him as I walked off, smiling, to the set. He just stood there, paralysed, still red in the face.

_Timeskip_

The photo shoot lasted for about 2 hours. I had to change into 15 different outfits; I'm starving because I forgot to have lunch just now. Sasuke and I left the studio and we went in search for a place to eat, of course, he drove. I think he's scared of being in the same car as me when I drove and plus, I didn't know where to go. He called home to tell Ba-san that we would be having dinner out. He drove us to a fancy Italian restaurant. The valet took the car to park and we entered the restaurant.

"Good evening Uchiha-sama. I see you have brought a companion with you tonight. Would you like your usual table this evening?" The receptionist greeted Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke replied with his usual Uchiha expression.

"Right this way sir" He continued as Sasuke and I followed him to the table. The table was at the corner, it was private and very secluded. The man gestured us to take a seat, bowed then left. I was a little confused about the menu not being present but decided to not ask about it. I turned to Sasuke as he looked up at me.

"So… You seem to be a frequent customer."

"Hn."

"Back to monosyllables already."

"Sorry. Just thinking." He replied, dropping his emotionless mask.

"It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

"…"

"Sorry, shouldn't have asked."

"You."

"What?"

"I was thinking about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"You looked really… different."

"Oh?"

"Good different."

"…?"

"But you always look good anyway."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"You just looked like a different person."

"Oh…"

"Don't get me wrong, I like you either way." He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth and went as red as a beetroot, his eyes the size of dinner plates. I just smiled back at him as our dinner which we didn't actually need to order, arrived.

_Timeskip_

4 Months Later

I started working at the hospital my father established as the director and occasional surgeon when desperately needed. The hospital agreed to have me not work theatre too much since I was also still VP at Itachi's company and did the periodic photo shoots. Although I must say I love my jobs despite the 15 working hours most days. I was, to say the least, exhausted. On this particular day however, the hospital beeped me at 2am and told me that there was a ferry that crashed and they were out of doctors being in triage, there were also lots of patients with complications that needed complex surgeries. I got up and took a quick cold shower to wake me up. I wrote a note and left it on the bedside table to tell Sasuke I'll be home late. I went straight to the hospital and went to theatre straight away.

11:30pm

God, I have had a really busy day. I've been in theatre operating on 6 people with different ruptured or blocked up organs since 3am. I rested for about 10 minutes in between each one but that was about it. I have never missed my bed so much in all my life. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday, at least I didn't need to work weekends. Well, it was more like all my co-workers didn't want me to over-work myself to death so they made me rest on the weekends. The hospital promised me that they wouldn't page me unless they were forced to. Oh and did I mention, Sasuke still doesn't know I'm a doctor and work at the hospital.

I finally arrived home, my legs felt like lead that just wouldn't budge. I struggled my way up the stairs and into the bedroom, not noticing someone was sitting on the couch looking extremely pissed off. I turned to see who it was, and what do you know, it was Sasuke. _Shit, he's really pissed_.

"Hey, Sasuke, what are you still doing up?"

"I was patiently waiting for you to explain to me where the hell you went from 2 in the morning until 11:30 at night." He said in a murderous tone as he glared at me.

"Actually it was 2:45" I corrected him, not noticing the tone of his voice.

"I don't care. You did not answer my question. Where the hell have you been?" He gritted through his teeth.

"At work."

"Who the hell goes to work that early in the morning?" he asked, starting to lose his temper.

"Look, Sasuke, can we please just talk about it in the morning? I am really exhausted and you know I never complain about how tired I am unless I really, really am. Please?" I begged, as I looked up at him trying to keep my eyes open.

"No, we are talking about this NOW!" he screamed.

"Sasuke…" I trailed off as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and all I saw was white.

THUD


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Story of My Life

Previously on Story of My Life

"_Sasuke…" I trailed off as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and all I saw was white._

_THUD_

Chapter 6

_Timeskip_

Morning After

I woke up with a killer headache that seemed familiar. _Did I pass out?_ I seemed to be lying on my back on the bed. _How did I get on the bed?_ I groaned and shifted slightly, and once again I couldn't move. Sasuke had his arms around me. He noticed I shifted and slowly opened his eyes. My eyes were still closed. He tightened his grip around me and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He brushed some of the hair that was on my forehead and kissed it. _Did he just kiss my forehead?_ I groaned slightly again and slowly opened my eyes, totally regretting the latter decision as I was blinded by the bright light from the crack visible between the curtains. I instantly covered my eyes with the back of my hand and frowned. Sasuke was still holding me tightly in his grip, he was on his side, and his arms were around my shoulders.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Mmm…"

"I'm not going to ask you about yesterday again. You can tell me when you feel up to it."

"Hmm…"

"By the way, there is supposed to be a birthday party for Temari today."

"…"

"I know you don't like her, but Shikamaru invited us to go."

"…"

"So…"

"I'll go" I said weakly, still covering my eyes from the evil light.

"Ok."

"When is it?"

"At 2 this afternoon."

"…"

"Do you want to sleep in? You had a 20 hour shift yesterday. You should stay in bed longer. I'll get you something to eat." He said as he tried to get up from the bed. I tugged his shirt as he tried to leave.

"Stay…" I murmured.

"O-ok. I guess I can always call the maids to bring the food in." He replied as he got back into the prior position he was in. we stayed in bed until 12 midday. I must admit I haven't had such a long or comfortable sleep in… ever.

_Timeskip _

At the party

Sasuke and I arrived at the party at 2pm on the dot. If I haven't mentioned it before, I'll mention it now; Sasuke has a tendency to be right on time, hardly ever early but never, ever, EVER late. He freaks when he's even one minute late. Anyway, he was wearing faded loose hipster jeans and a navy blue silk shirt with a few buttons open, with his usual duck-butt hair. Honestly, he is probably the only person that could pull that hairstyle off and make the name 'duck-butt hair' sound hot. I was wearing a black corseted tank top **(A.N. Yes, I have a thing for corseted clothes, they're hot)** that hung on level to my navel, covered by a thin white and gold jacket, a faded hipster flare jeans and gold stilettos.

Temari walked up to us, and of course was all over Sasuke. He seemed to stiffen a bit when she hugged the life out of him while every other pair of eyes was staring at him. He looked at me, unsure of my reaction. I admit I was a little jealous, I think I may have started to fall for him, again, although the feeling was probably not mutual when the she-devil, Temari, was around, so I just gave him a blank look.

"Sasu-kun! You made it to my party! I haven't seen you in forever. Missed me?" she flirted with him shamelessly. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her, of course only Sasuke saw my expression since her back was facing me.

"Uh… Temari, you remember my _wife_, Natsumi." He peeled her off him and she turned around to face me. She was shorter than me, as in, she would still be shorter than me without my heels on. I smiled at her, and she gave me a fake smile in return.

"Oh, hello there Natsumi-san, enjoy the party." She fake-smiled again. _God, I wish I could shove her face in the mud right now, what a bitch. How can Shika-senpai stand her?! Oh yeah, it's because he thinks everything is troublesome and shrugs it off._ I returned her smile with one just as fake as hers. _Two can play at that game._

She turned around and walked away. I looked back up to Sasuke, he looked a bit flustered.

"I know she's your first love and all, but can I know what it was that made you fall in love with her?"

"…"

"Is she only nasty to me or is it just me?"

"It's not like that."

"I don't think it was a good idea for me to come here."

"No! No. I mean…" He grabbed my arms. "At least be here to accompany me."

"…" I looked at him.

"Please?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, pleading?" I smirked. "Don't think I can say no to something that happens once in a blue moon." I smiled.

He took my right hand in his left and intertwined his fingers into mine. I smiled again as he led us to the tables.

We talked at the table for a while until the slow music played through the speakers and a few couples went up to dance. He got up and offered his hand to me, signalling me to go to the dance floor.

"We didn't dance together at our reception." He stated.

"…" I just looked at him puzzled.

"May I have this dance?"

I simply smiled and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor and let go of the arm he had escorted me with. He wrapped both his arms around my waist and I latched mine around his neck. We started dancing, and after a minute of just staring at each other, he broke the silence.

"I should have done this during our reception party." He stated as I smiled.

He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips gently on mine. I returned the kiss soon after my brain clicked on to what was going on. The kiss was gentle and passionate; it was slightly different to the one we shared at the wedding ceremony. This one felt… real. It felt like he really meant it. Well, I mean, he should, since he was the one that started it first. I pulled him closer as he opened his mouth to lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I smirked into the kiss and granted his plea. His tongue dived in without a moment of doubt and deepened the kiss further. Although the kiss was getting hot, it was still as gentle and passionate as it started. We kept swaying to the slow music as the kiss continued. Unfortunately, we humans need something called air in order to breathe so the kiss ended; that and the song ended. I looked up at him and smiled, wiping the lip-gloss left on his lips with my thumb.

"If I had known you were going to do that, I would have worn a kiss-proof lipstick." I joked to him, as he, for the first time since I've ever met him, genuinely smiled widely.

We walked back to the table, when the she-witch came over and dragged him to another table. He looked back at me, not wanting to go. I simply smiled at him to tell him that it was okay. When he was out of my line of sight, a red-haired, green-eyed man took a seat beside me.

"I haven't seen you around for a while." The red-head said monotonously.

"Gaara!"

"Why are you so surprised to see me here?"

"Huh?"

"This is my sister's birthday party after all. Why I agreed to attend boggles my mind."

"Oh, I forgot Temari was your sister."

"What are you doing here?"

"My husband wanted me to come."

"Husband?"

"Yeah, Sasuke."

"The younger Uchiha dude?"

"Since when do you use the term 'dude'?"

"Since I can't think of another word to describe him."

"For someone who has an emotionless expression all the time, your speech is way full of emotions."

"…"

"So, you still with Lee?"

"Why else do you think I'm here?"

"Oh, let me guess. If you don't attend, he'll make you sleep on the couch or give you the 'Power of Youth' speech again." Gaara and his boyfriend Lee was one of my closest friends in junior high, before I left for the states.

"Damn straight."

"I don't think that word is appropriate for you." I said jokingly. He gave me a slight glare and I shrugged it off.

I heard the music change to one of our junior high theme songs. In other words, it was the song our group always danced to. It was the song that was playing in the background when we were all gathered together as friends for the first time. I know it sounds really corny, but if you've met _my_ friends, you would most definitely never believe that we were all associated with each other. All of us were really different, each from complete contradicting clicks. Jin was the bishonen, Kame was the rebel, Han was the outright troublemaker and the car junkie, Lee was the overly hyperactive, Gaara was the cool and deadly Goth, Sai was the evil and cunning, Kiba was the animal fanatic and the school's jock, Hinata was the shy girly-girl, Ten Ten was the tomboy girl who has a thing for martial art weapons, the others not yet mentioned included Gin who was the popular playboy, Kyouya was the emo, Tamaki was the unabashed genius that acted like a clown/idiot most times, Makio _was_ the class clown/idiot and I was their so-called leader. I think they didn't really know what to classify me as. This song was playing when we all finally put our differences behind us and all decided to become good friends. Of course, _some_ became more than friends, if you catch my drift wink wink. Gaara and Lee ended up together. Hinata and Kiba got married a while ago, and others got together with people outside the group. No one would believe that all these very different, some spoilt, totally loaded teens that attended the most expensive private junior high school would ever become good friends, let alone actually talking to each other.

"Where's Lee?"

"Dunno. He's the one that asked me to come here and now he's the one who ditched me in this hell hole."

"You don't like your sister much do you?"

"Would you if _you_ were sibling?" he dead-panned.

"Good point." I replied. "We must, must, MUST dance to this song."

"Why must you torture me?"

"Oh, come on, this was our song."

"Correction. This was _your _song, along with the rest of the group, but I never agreed to this."

"PWEASE!!" I gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Don't give me that look; you know it never works on me."

"If you do it, I'll tell Lee you've been a good boy and tell him to give you a 'present'." I told him as I gave him his Cheshire cat grin. He instantly agreed, knowing full well what the present was going to be, he took my hand straight away and began dancing when we reached the dance floor. "I wish the others were here." I told him.

"I wish I could get my 'present' now honey, but obviously I can't get what I want when I want, can I?!" he dead-panned.

"Ouch, Gaa-kun, that's a little rough isn't it?"

"Whatever."

By the middle of the song, he loosened up from his thick concrete shell and danced without a care in the world. We both laughed and continued to dance until the song ended. However, little did we know, on the other side of the room, Sasuke was surrounded with a murderous aura, all directed at me and Gaara, mostly Gaara.

After the dance I excused myself to go to the bathroom and Gaara went to get some punch on the table near the pool. Sasuke silently approached him and appeared right behind him, giving the poor red-head a shock.

"God, what are you, a ninja?" the red-head asked the raven, still recovering himself from the shock.

"What the hell do you think you did just now?" the raven asked the red-head as he advanced forward towards Gaara.

"What the hell are you talking about?" as he replied, taking steps back away from the advancing, very enraged raven.

"What did you think you were doing with my WIFE?!" He shouted as Gaara kept taking steps back as Sasuke kept walking forwards.

SPLASH.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Story of My Life

Previously on Story of My Life

"_What did you think you were doing with my WIFE?!" He shouted as Gaara kept taking steps back as Sasuke kept walking forwards._

_SPLASH._

Chapter 7

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" I shouted as I came back from the bathroom and ran to the pool side as I saw a flash of red splashing into the water.

"…"

"Sasuke, what happened?" I looked at Sasuke, and then looked back into the pool to see the unmoving body. "SHIT! I forgot he has a phobia with deep waters." Before anyone was able to say anything, I jumped into the pool and grabbed the now very limp body and dragged it to the pool edge. Everyone was still in shock to say or do anything. I saw the corner of his head got bumped and was bleeding. I checked his pulse and signs for his breathing. His pulse was weak and his breathing was shallow and slow. I got up and addressed everyone to snap them away from their shock. "Okay, I need everyone to stay calm. I need someone to get me a thick, warm blanket, someone else to grab a First Aid kit…" I turned to look at a shocked Sasuke as a few people in the crowd went to look for the objects. "and Sasuke, I need you to give me your phone."

He handed me the phone. I dialled 911 **(A.N. I don't know the number for the Japanese emergency services)**, I put the phone on speaker and it connected to the emergency services as a lady spoke on the other line.

"_**This is 911. What is your emergency?"**_

"This is Dr. Namikaze from Tokyo Private Hospital; I need an ambulance immediately to 158 Suna Dr."

"_**The ambulance will be right there Dr."**_

"Thank you."

The line disconnected. I checked his vital signs again and now he wasn't breathing at all. I pressed his chest to feel his lungs a bit, they were filled with water. I performed CPR; Gaara coughed up all the water but was still not breathing. His lungs still felt bloated, _crap, he's got a pneumothorax. _I rested on my heels, still kneeling beside Gaara's body.

"Okay, I need someone to give me a pocket knife or something similar, some cotton wool pads and a bottle of unopened vodka."

A few more people got the objects and everyone that went to get the things came back simultaneously. I took the cotton wool pad and opened the bottle of vodka, pouring some vodka on the pad and swiped the knife clean. I took the bottle again and poured it on the blade, I set the bottle down and shook the blade dry, I grabbed another pad, poured vodka on it and wiped the skin on Gaara's left, placing my index and middle fingers on his 5th and 6th rib. Before I continued I addressed the crowd once more.

"If anyone here gets queasy at the sight of blood, this would be a great time for you to close your eyes. This procedure is NOT to be done without proper training, so DO NOT attempt to do this." I turned back to Gaara's body, pierced a hole through the skin and put the bottle cap on it to collect up the air. **(A.N. Ok, I'm not a doctor so I don't really know how this procedure is supposed to be done. DO NOT use my descriptions to attempt to do this ok?!)** Gaara coughed a bit and stopped to open his eyes.

"Gaara, I need you to stay still ok? I need to get you bandaged first. The ambulance is on the way here now, so I need you to keep still until they arrive."

"…Ok…" He replied weakly.

I went back to my work and grabbed some bandages to cover the small punctured hole on his side. I grabbed another pad and poured vodka on it.

"This is going to sting a bit." I told him.

I dabbed the pad on his bleeding forehead as lightly as I could. He hissed a bit as I finished cleaning up his wound. I examined the wound before grabbing a bandage to cover it up.

"The wound on your forehead is really minor; you won't need any stitches on it."

Just as I finished bandaging him up, the ambulance people came in. They were the ambulance drivers from my hospital.

"Director Namikaze?!" the first driver asked.

"I need a stretcher." I told him.

"I'm on it Dr." the second replied before funning off back to the ambulance to grab a stretcher.

"What's the diagnosis Dr.?" the first man asked

"Minor cut on his forehead, probably still some water in his lungs, he had a pneumothorax. He fell in the pool and bumped his forehead, stayed submerged for at least 3 minutes, I wasn't there. He'll probably suffer a mild case of hypothermia, get his clothes dried and get him wrapped up in a blanket or something."

"Yes Dr."

"Stretcher's here Doc."

I helped the two men as they hoisted Gaara on the stretcher by holding up his head. The men put an oxygen mask on Gaara's mouth and started to steer the stretcher back to the ambulance. Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled off his mask for a second.

"Thanks Na."

"It's alright Gaa-kun. Get better soon ok? Otherwise Lee would kill me." I joked as he smirked back and put the oxygen mask back on. I watched as the men drove the cart away, loaded him into the ambulance and then drove away.

I turned back to look at Sasuke. He was between shocked and petrified. I smiled at him.

"Looks like I just answered your question."

Everyone at the party was so shocked at what just happened, Temari and Shika-senpai had to cut the party short because of the prior event. Everyone bid their goodbye to the couple and left their separate ways.

Sasuke and I got into the car and he was still in a dazed state.

"You want to ask about Gaara don't you?"

"…"

"About how I know him?"

"…"

"And why I danced with him?"

"…"

"You got angry at him?"

"…" Glare.

"He was one of my closest friends in junior high."

"…"

"One of many other close male friends."

"…" Glare again.

"He drowned before."

"…"

"That's how the phobia started."

"…"

"Were you jealous?"

"…" Glare.

"He's gay. He already has a boyfriend, my other good friend from junior high. They've been together since junior high."

"…"

"I saved him last time he drowned too." I smiled and took a deep breath.

"…"

"You were shocked when you heard me addressed as doctor?"

"…"

"I did an accelerated med degree while I was in Harvard. Since I was little, dad has taught me everything I needed to know about medicine. He supplemented it with tutoring from the best med students in Japan since I was 8. They pretty much taught me everything they learnt in med school."

"…"

"I got a full scholarship from Harvard for 3 different majors."

"…" shock

"I did a Law, Business and Medicine triple-degree while I was in Harvard."

"What?"

"I got in to all three, they asked me to choose, and I picked all three."

"…?"

"The tutoring wasn't only for med. It was for law and business too. The day you came to get me was my graduation from all 3 majors."

"…"

"Last night there was a ferry crash, the hospital ran out of doctors. I had to operate on 6 people with complex complications from the crash. That's why I was out so long."

"…"

"Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Is that the reason why you get so pissed when people wake you up from your sleep?"

"Hmm… I guess so. I haven't had many nights of decent sleep since I left."

"…"

"I had to work and study at the same time. I miss good sleep. I appreciate it when I can get it. Sorry for blowing off steam on you last time."

"It's alright. So…was any of the guys…." He trailed off.

"My boyfriend?" I looked straight at him smirking.

"…" He looked away.

"No."

"What?"

"No. None of them was my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean someone like you, someone who looks like you."

"What are you saying?" I teasingly smirked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Someone as smart, kind and… mumble as you."

"What was that last thing? Didn't quite catch that."

"I said how someone as smart, kind and hot as you can NOT have a boyfriend?!" he practically screamed out, face flushing as red as a tomato. I just smiled.

"Wow, you just said I'm hot." I chuckled.

"Oh, just drop it."

"Ok, ok. Chillax, honey. I didn't have a boyfriend at that time because I liked someone else." I looked down, not daring to look at his face.

"…Who?"

"…"

"Sorry, you don't need to tell me."

"You."

"What?"

"At that time I liked you."

"At that time?"

"…"

"So… You don't anymore?"

"Well…"

"…?"

"Last time, Sakura and co. built a 'We Love Sasuke' fan club when she was 'in love' with you. She dragged me along and made me VP of her club without my consent. The girls were insane. They wanted to get photos of you when you were in the showers and stuff, and then planned to put it online and sell it."

"…?!"

"I told them not to do it and they wouldn't listen. I came to you to warn you but you just shrugged it off, VERY rudely might I add."

"…"

"I got pissed off at you and I guess that's when I started to 'hate' you. Although I never really did hate you. So, anyways, I just let the girls do what they want and forced Sakura to let me get out of the club. They were more like stalkers than fans anyway."

"So you mean they…" he trailed off, looking nervous as hell.

"Took your picture while you were taking a shower in the changing rooms and put it online, then sold the printed copies? Yes."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry they've stopped. I think."

"WTF?!"

"Hahaha… A few days after I left, Sakura closed the club down. She told me the fan girls were really overstepping their boundaries and that she had actually gotten over her crush on you a few months earlier but stayed for the profit anyway. Then, a few weeks later she stared dating my brother. You wouldn't believe how much money we made selling merchandise of you."

"How much?" He asked quirking an eyebrow, looking a tad annoyed.

"100,000 US dollars."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, I snickered.

"How else did you think I could afford to go out of the country and survive before I got a job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since I was the club's 'everything' planner and used dad's company to help produce the merchandise. The girls told me that I could take half of the profits we made. So I did."

"…"

"So in a way, you've helped me A LOT."

"…"

"Okay, enough about the story of my life, I need to get changed. I'm totally soaked and will probably get hypothermia if I don't."

"Do you want to get some new clothes?"

"Are the shops still open?"

"It's only 4 in the afternoon; they don't close until 11pm. And we can probably go out for dinner. Mother wasn't expecting us to have dinner at home tonight anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because I told her I would take you out for dinner."

"As in like a date?"

"…" he blushed.

"Hn." I smirked. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"…" he blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Well, let's go. You don't want your date to get hypothermia do you?" I grinned.

He tugged a smile and we drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on Story of My Life

Previously on Story of My Life

"_Well, let's go. You don't want your date to get hypothermia do you?" I grinned._

_He tugged a smile and we drove off. _

Chapter 8

_Timeskip_

1 Month Later

I just got a call from the contractors and the trio telling me that the apartment and the car were ready. I still haven't told Sasuke about either. I went to the Mercedes showroom yesterday and got a maroon SLR-McLaren. I asked them to send it to the mansion; I hope Sasuke doesn't bite my head off for my latest purchase, after all the SLR-McLaren costs half a million US dollars.

If you're thinking I'm such a crazy impulsive shop-aholic, I'm not. That car has always been my dream car. Of course my father could afford it, but I just wanted to buy it from my own money you know? It feels… different when you buy it from money you worked hard for rather than just getting it from your parents. It feels like a real accomplishment.

Anyway, I just came back home after seeing the result of the apartment. It was so beautiful, exactly as I wanted it to turn out. Even all the new furniture and all my things from my Boston apartment have been moved in. Thanks to Itachi and the building crew of course.

It was 6pm; I arrived just in time to be able to change my clothes for my date with Sasuke tonight. He was going to take me to the fair that opened up near the beach. Unless you readers haven't guessed yet, our relationship has… grown. I mean I sleep with him and all but not like _that_ or anything. We were just taking it slowly. This was nice.

I went downstairs after I got changed. I wore a long gold halter top with black skinny jeans and flat black suede boots. I tied my hair into a ponytail, leaving my fringe hanging across my face. By the time I was downstairs, Sasuke was already waiting for me in his casual clothes. He wore a black silk shirt; the first few buttons left unbuttoned, bleached blue jeans and white skate sneakers. His hair was in its usual duck-butt style. I swear he is the only person alive I've ever seen that can pull of that hairstyle and look hot. I smiled at him while I went to the coat closet and grabbed a jacket. He smirked back and came up behind me, grabbing his black leather jacket over my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder and locked into his eyes. There was… something in his eyes that seemed… different.

"So, ready to go?"

"What do _you_ think?" I replied sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Again with the monosyllables. Anyway, I was thinking… can I drive?"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Fine then, I won't show you my new car."

"… You bought _another_ car?"

"Yeah well I _gave_ you the one I bought; of course I would buy a new car."

"How about that one that you modified?"

"That one is just for racing. And besides, I've retired from that profession."

"… Why?"

"I don't know… drifting was only a phase I went through. I got over it. Don't get me wrong, I still like it, just not enough to risk my life to race professionally." I shrugged, completely turning my body to face him.

"Hn. Good."

"…?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Pssh… You're just scared because I can drive better than you."

"Better than me? I learned to drive way earlier than you."

"It's not about how long you've known how to drive, but the practice that counts, _Uncle_." I snickered.

"…!! UNCLE?! I'm only 5 years older than you, and you already call me uncle?!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist babe, I was just joking. Geez." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"…!!"

Before he could answer, I interrupted him, "Let's go already! I want to get there sometime this century if possible." I jokingly told him.

"Hn. Fine, but don't ever call me _that_ again."

"Yes boss, I'll be sure to remember that." I cynically replied him.

- Amusement Park -

"Ooh!! Let's go on _that_ ride!!" I pointed at the ride, called the Tower of Terror.

Just like the name suggested, it WAS incredibly terrorizing, well, for Sasuke that is. Sasuke's eyes popped the size of saucers.

_Ho-ly shite! She expects me to ride __**that**__?!_

Sasuke simply turned to Natsumi and glared at her. She rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to drag him to the line for the ride. Once at the line, Natsumi turned to Sasuke.

"Oh come on! What happened to 'I'm not that old'?!" She quoted him.

"I never said that! I said I'm only 5 years older than you. There is **no way** you're making me go on that death contraption!"

"Hn. Watch me!" She said as she dragged him to the seat, the ride overseer tightened the seat restraint before Sasuke could run away. Sasuke started to shuffle in his seat, squirming and trying to get away from the evil death trap. Natsumi calmly took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Sasuke stopped his squirming and turned to his wife. She gave him the most startling smile, calming his nerves. "Come on Sasuke, just enjoy the ride. It's not everyday you get to go on an amusement park, ne?" She squeezed his hand reassuringly as the seat started to escalate to the top of the tower.

Once they reached the top, the seat halted, leaving them all hanging in the air. "So, Suke, the ride's not so bad ne?"

"Hn."

"Well, brace yourself _tightly_ for the best part."

"What…"

"3…"

"Wait"

"2…"

"What do you mean?"

"1…"

"Na…"

"HELL YEAH!!" Natsumi screamed as the seat fell, full throttle towards the bottom of the tower.

Sasuke was too shocked to realize that they were practically falling at the speed of light into oblivion.

_This is it. This is where I plunge to my death. I don't want to have any regrets. I LOVE YOU NATSUMI!! AAAAHHHHH!!_ Sasuke screamed in his head. Little did he know that he in fact said the whole thing out loud.

His love confession to Natsumi brought her out of her reverie of screaming for joy. Did her 'husband' just say, wait no, SHOUT that he loved her?! She just turned to face him, mouth agape, completely shocked for the remainder of the short ride as he continued to yell his lungs out. _Wow, I didn't know Uchiha's were allowed to show __**that**__ much emotion, much less show it in __**public**__._ She lightly giggled as the ride came to an abrupt halt, signaling the end of the ride.

Once the both of them got off the seats of the ride, Sasuke stumbled his way towards the exit, Natsumi grabbing his arm to prevent him falling. Sasuke was so dizzy, he didn't hear Natsumi addressing him.

"…ke…Suke… Sasuke!" she lightly yelled.

He groggily turned his head to face her. His head was still spinning so bad, he saw four Natsumi-heads floating around her actual head.

"Na, stay still, will you? You're giving me a headache."

"Babe, I'm not moving, it's your brain that's practically spinning. Was the ride too much for you?"

"Wa…?"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a female voice, shrilly shouting his name from afar.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" A blonde woman screamed as she approached the couple, dragging her own spouse behind her.

Sasuke's head-spin came to a halt and he was able to see clearly again. Readjusting his eyes while looking at Natsumi, she also returned the gaze before the both of them turned towards the voice shouting in their direction. The tuft of spiky blonde hair finally stopped in front of the couple.

"Temari." Sasuke spoke out.

"Hey Sasu, I didn't know you were into amusement parks." She greeted him, completely ignoring the presence of Natsumi and Shikamaru.

Natsumi just shrugged it off and greeted her senpai as his wife continued to have a one-sided conversation with Sasuke.

"Hey Shika-senpai."

"Hey."

"I thought you didn't like amusement parks. Didn't you say it was… umm… what's the word?... Troublesome?" She asked him sarcastically.

"It is. My equally troublesome wife dragged me here. She insisted I accompany her if I did not wish to spend my summer baby sitting Kankuro and Gaara."

"Well, Gaara is not troublesome. Besides, he's always with Lee. But Kankuro…"

"That boy is older than my wife but has the mental capacity of a five-year old. No offence."

She giggled at his reply, knowing full well of the childishness of her best friend's older brother. She had once spent two weeks living with Gaara when they were 5. Kankuro was their babysitter. Well, let's just say that it turned out that the two 5-year-olds ended up being the babysitters.

"I get what you mean." Natsumi replied him. "How is Gaara doing, senpai?"

"He's more than fine. Apparently Lee bribed him _it_ if he was able to get well soon. That boy practically raced out of the hospital when he was discharged, dragging thick brows with him."

Natsumi laughed, "Well, that's Gaara for you. He's got a very… strong determination."

Shikamaru leered at her comment.

_Meanwhile_

"… so then I was like…." Temari continued. Little did she know that Sasuke wasn't even listening to a word she was saying.

Sasuke over-heard the conversation between Shikamaru and Natsumi, he decided that he wanted to interrupted it right after Shikamaru smirked at Natsumi for her comment on Gaara.

"Shika, please tell Gaara-san that I'm really sorry about what happened."

All three sets of eyes were staring at Sasuke like he just grew a second head. Temari put the back of her palm on Sasuke's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"Sasu-kun, are you feeling alright?"

All Temari got for a reply was a glare.

"Yeah, Sasuke, you sure you're alright? You just _apologized._ I've been your longest friends and I have _never_ in my life heard you ever apologize, even for the stuff you were actually to blame for." Shikamaru interjected.

"Hn. I guess I just had good influence then." He replied, smirking as he turned to look at Natsumi. She replied the smirk with a chuckle and rolling his eyes.

"Well, Temari and I should leave you two lovebirds to go back to your date. It was nice seeing you both." Shikamaru broke the silence. "Ja." He gave his usual two-finger salute before dragging his wailing wife away from the couple.

The two left behind just stared with confusion at the two retreating shadows.

"They make a very… _interesting_ couple."

"Hn."

"I always wondered how they ended up married."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I mean they just seem so… different. Shika-senpai is so carefree and Temari-san is so… high maintenance. No offence… to you I mean." She continued. They started walking to the outside of the park and onto the sandy beach.

"Why to me?"

"Well, because you've been in love with her for… ever."

"Was."

"Huh?"

"I _**was**_ in love with her. A long time ago."

"Right, a long time ago. _That's _why you ditched me at our reception to gawk at her while you danced together." She replied sarcastically. Both of them taking off their shoes, rolling up their pants and walking barefoot on the sand.

"Are you… jealous?"

"Hmmm… I guess that's what you would call it." She put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Hn." He smirked. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking properly on that night."

"Obviously."

"As I was saying, I was just overwhelmed by the fact that _we_ were _married_. I overheard your conversation with Naruto-do…" She glared dangerously at him, "With Naruto." Her glare softened, "I thought that it was better to not get too attached to you since you only thought of this marriage as a favor you owed your father."

"Hn. I thought so too. I knew you still loved Temari-san when dad decided on the arrangement. I knew you only agreed to save your family, which by the way, I thought was noble of you to do. Anyway, I convinced myself that I was doing something dad wanted me to do so I can feel less guilty for not properly attending his funeral. That thought alone made me able to say 'I do'. I knew that you were only doing your part of the deal, even if you were unhappy about it. I just didn't want to get my hopes up and get hurt in the end. I know it sounds selfish of me, but it hurts to know that you're alone when all your friends are all happy and married, you know?"

"… Hn. I do know how it feels."

"I know about the divorce papers you've prepared."

Sasuke's eyes went wide in horror. _Shit! How does she know?_

"The lawyer you used is my co-worker. He just suddenly came up to me one day and told me about it. He saw how shocked I was and started apologizing like crazy."

"…"

"It's okay if you want a divorce. It's your decision. It's up to you." She looked up to him, giving him a forced smile, before walking ahead, leaving Sasuke behind to register her words. Tears silently streaming down her face as she walked away from him.

After what seemed like eternity, Sasuke's mind finally caught up with him. He jogged as fast as the sand would allow him to, towards the retreating figure. When he finally caught up with her, he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her in her tracks. Her head was hung low, her long blonde fringe covering her face. Sasuke felt wet drops on his forearms and finally realized she was crying. He rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in the floral scent of her hair.

"I don't want a divorce." He broke the silence.

She just stiffened slightly in his grasp.

"I love you too much to let you go."

Her eyes widened like saucers.

He turned her around to face him. He raised her chin with one hand while keeping the other securely on her waist, keeping her close. He used his thumb to wipe off the tears from her face. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in his own. She responded to the kiss quickly. When they pulled away, Sasuke smiled lovingly at her.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you so much it hurt every time I saw you even just talking to them. I'm sorry about what happened to Gaara. I was just so angry that you were so… intimate with each other. It never occurred to me that he was gay and that he already had a life partner. I acted before I could think. I prepared the divorce papers because I didn't want you to feel burdened by having to stay married to someone you don't love. You deserve to be with the one you love. But at the same time, I just wanted to tear and burn those papers so that you would never have to leave me. I thought that you would have wanted to leave me once the one year contract was done."

Natsumi just stood there taking in Sasuke's confession like a bomb was just dropped on her head. She had no idea this was how much he loved her. She thought the unconscious confession on the Tower of Terror was just a spur of the moment thing; she never expected it to be _this_ real.

Sasuke pulled her tightly to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder once more. "Uchiha's never beg, but I'll make you my exception. Please… don't ever leave me."

Natsumi brought her arms up to return the embrace. Face buried in his chest, she sobbed her heart out, soaking his shirt in tears.

"…-ve you." She whispered, barely audible.

"What did you say, Na?"

"I love you 'Suke" She repeated, this time louder, enough for him to hear.

He smiled into her shoulder.

"I love you so much."

He squeezed her tighter to tell her that he had heard her.

When they got home, late that night, the couple stumbled towards their bedroom, lips latched together, and never breaking contact as they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Slowly, they undressed each other as they reached the bed. Much to say the least, they made love… countless times that night. When they were completely sated and exhausted, they climbed under the covers and snuggled together, sleep completely taking over them, both with smiles plastering their face.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on Story of My Life

"_I love you so much."_

_He squeezed her tighter to tell her that he had heard her._

_When they got home, late that night, the couple stumbled towards their bedroom, lips latched together, and never breaking contact as they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Slowly, they undressed each other as they reached the bed. Much to say the least, they made love… countless times that night. When they were completely sated and exhausted, they climbed under the covers and snuggled together, sleep completely taking over them, both with smiles plastering their face. _

Chapter 9

- The Next Morning -

Sasuke had to leave early for work since he had a board meeting with the shareholders at 8am. Natsumi had a day off work; she decided to spend it at home, accompanying her mother-in-law.

They spent the day talking and catching up on each other since they haven't had time to speak for a while, despite living under the same roof. They sat on the porch looking out to the rose gardens, having tea and cakes. In the midst of their talk, Natsumi's phone had rung. Natsumi excused herself to take the call, walking towards the garden.

"Hello"

"_Hey Na."_

"Tachi? What do you need?"

"_I'm really sorry, but I need to send you to England for a while. I just opened a branch there and no one as experienced as you is available."_

"Must I?"

"_I promise, I tried to find other people. You are my last hope. I know how much you want to stay here."_

She sighed deeply, "Okay, okay, fine. I'll go."

"_Thanks so much Na. The plane leaves at 8 tomorrow morning."_

"Well, how the heck am I going to explain this to Sasuke?"

"_I'm sure you'll think of something with that genius brain of yours."_

Natsumi could hear him smirk from the other line. "Hn. Fine."

"_Alright, I gotta go to a meeting now. Thanks for saving my ass, Na."_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She rolled her eyes as she pressed the 'End Call' button, walking back to Mikoto.

They continued their chat for about an hour, until they heard the doorbell ring. Natsumi volunteered to open the door, seeing as the butler was in the garden, trimming the roses, while Mikoto had decided to take a shower and went upstairs. When the doors opened, a red-haired woman wearing black frame glasses stood at the door, her belly showing a bump and she was holding hands with a young pale-skinned raven-haired boy, around 2 years old. Natsumi looked at the boy suspiciously, but not allowing her emotions show.

"Can I help you?" Natsumi asked the redhead.

"I'm here to see Sasuke."

"Sasuke isn't here at the moment. May I know what business you have with him?"

"O-oh… I'll just come back at a different time." The woman stuttered.

"That's alright. I can pass the message on to him if you like."

"Oh, umm… My name is Karin. If you can just tell him that."

"Sure." Natsumi smiled. She looked down at the little boy, crouched to his level and smiled at him. She held out her hand, "Hi there, what's your name?"

The young boy looked hesitantly at his mother. She gave him a reassuring nod before he turned back to look at Natsumi. "U-uchiha Kurou."

"Kurou-kun? What a nice name." Natsumi replied the boy, "My name is Natsumi." She smiled.

The little boy smiled and took the hand to shake it. "Natsumi nee-chan is very pretty." The boy blushed.

Natsumi smiled, "Really? Why, thank you Kurou-kun. Kurou-kun is very handsome too."

The boy blushed harder, his whole face going the shade of a tomato. She chuckled and ruffled his hair a little, before standing back up to face his mother.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Uh… N-no! That's okay. I don't want to impose."

"Not at all. Please, come in." She gestured them to come in.

The redhead timidly entered with her son trailing behind her.

They went on to the patio and sat down; the little boy asked his mother if he could go to the garden. The redhead looked at Natsumi for approval. With a nod of Natsumi's head, the little boy ran to play in the garden. Natsumi called the butler to go and accompany the little boy, leaving the two women at the small outdoor table. Natsumi motioned her to have a seat while a maid came over and brought tea and cookies.

Natsumi calmly took a sip of her tea before addressing the woman, "If I may ask, what business do you have with Sasuke that you need to come here?" She politely asked.

"Well… Um… I needed to tell him something."

Natsumi just blankly stared at her.

"About Kurou."

"Oh?"

"I think maybe he's Sasuke's."

"Maybe?"

"He was the last guy I dated, so…"

"Hmm…" She encouraged her to continue.

"We went to a friend's birthday party; someone had spiked the punch with ecstasy. I can't remember anything else that happened after that. The next thing I knew, I woke up on a bed, naked. There was a note from Sasuke on the pillow next to mine, saying he left early for a presentation. A few weeks later I started throwing up, and found out I was pregnant." She sighed.

"…"

"I didn't want to come here and tell him, but I feel guilty not telling Kurou why he doesn't have a father when all his other friends had." She finished.

Natsumi thought about her comment for a moment, "I understand."

"Huh? B-but I…You're his wife right? Why would you even…"

"Yes. Kurou deserves to know. Sasuke needs to be responsible for what he did, no matter what it was."

"I-I…"

"I'll tell him about it tonight. He won't be back until late. You're both welcome to stay for dinner." She smiled.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"What happened, happened. You were with him before we were married." She shrugged. "Anyway, do you want to have dinner with us?"

"Oh, no no no no!" She waived her arms, "I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have."

"It's no trouble at all."

"It's alright, thank you for your offer though. I have to accompany Kurou to his friend's birthday party."

"Oh, alright. Maybe next time then yea?"

"Yes, sure. Thank you so much for your hospitality. We better go now."

Natsumi smiled at the woman, "Sure. It's no problem at all."

Karin called out to her son, the boy ran back to the patio table. Natsumi accompanied them to the door and bid them farewell. She waited until they were out of sight before closing the door and letting her smile fall. Oh, she's going to have an _interesting '__**talk**__'_ with Sasuke tonight.

- 10 PM -

Sasuke finally came home after a hell of a long day at work. He couldn't be happier to go home; he could finally rest and see his wife. '_Hn, that sounds really nice. __**My**_ _wife_.' He thought to himself as he smirked. He opened the door to their room; it was dimly lit. He went to change his clothes, since they were _comfortable_ with each other; he just started stripping to his boxers until he reached the wardrobe to grab a muscle shirt. He sat on his side of the bed facing the headboard and saw Natsumi already asleep; he smiled and kissed her gently on her forehead. Natsumi's eyes started to flutter and slowly opened them.

"…Suke?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, "Hey baby." He said as he cupped her cheeks, leaning down again and pecked her lightly on her lips; she smiled back. "How was your day with my mother?"

"Good." She grinned. She suddenly remembered the visit from _the ex_ and her smile instantly faltered.

Sasuke furrowed his brows as he saw her expression. "What happened?"

She straightened up and leaned on the headboard. She started fidgeting her fingers. Sasuke's frown deepened.

"Baby, what happened?" He asked again.

She lowered her head, glaring at her legs, hair covering her face. "I met your ex-girlfriend today."

"Huh?"

"The redhead, Karin. She's really nice." She fake-smiled.

"What was she doing here?" He snapped at her.

"She wanted to see you."

"… Why?"

"Why don't you ask her?" She looked up at him, her face full with annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Look… Just… Forget it." She shrugged him off.

"No, baby, TELL ME what happened!" He shook her lightly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME YOU HAD A SON?!" She yelled at him, tears welling in her eyes.

He was taken aback, "…What?"

She brought her hand to massage her throbbing temples and sighed deeply, "Look, I'm really tired; I've had a long day." She said as she started to settle herself under the covers again.

"Na…"

"**Good night** Sasuke." She interrupted him as she turned to sleep on her side, facing away from him, leaving Sasuke pondering in thought of what just happened.

Sasuke had never expected this to happen. He was anticipating coming home to his beloved wife from a long day of work, talk for a while, cuddle up to her while they slept and wake up together, have breakfast in bed et cetera et cetera. It was as simple as that. Where did this bomb even come from? Their relationship had _finally_ got somewhere, they had confessed their love to each other, made love for the first time, just last night, and everything was so _**perfect**_! Gawd, what the hell went wrong?! And now she suddenly tells him that he has a son?! What the hell was she talking about? It's obvious that she's not willing to talk now. He'll have to talk to her in the morning then. Gawd, this has been _**the WORST**_ night ever, right up there with Itachi running away with the family's inheritance and leaving them dirt poor. He sighed deeply and reluctantly slept, on his side, facing Natsumi's back.

- The Next Morning -

Sasuke woke up to an empty bed. He looked over his shoulder to his bed side table to see the time. It was currently 8am. He looked back to Natsumi's empty side of the bed. His eyes suddenly focused on a white piece of paper on her bedside table. He got up abruptly to grab the note. His face scrunched up in anger as he read the note.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm going overseas for work for a while; I don't know when the contract there ends. I'm sorry I left without telling you, my plane leaves at 8am. I know you've had a long day at work; I didn't want to wake you up. I'm also using this opportunity to think about what happened. I suggest you do the same._

_Natsumi_

Sasuke was beyond angry; he got out of bed and got a robe on quickly. He stomped out of the room and into the dining room as the rest of his family was having breakfast. The twins were still in bed. Once he saw his brother, his anger escalated to dangerous levels.

"**ANIKI**!!!!!!!" He shouted across the room, storming his way to his brother and grabbing him by the collar.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Itachi asked, "Why did you not send Nat-chan to the airport this morning? She seemed like she wasn't herself. Did you guys have a fight?"

"So you knew she was leaving?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"Yes, of course. I was the one that asked her for the favor. She told me that she already told you about it. Why are you so angry?"

"She left me a fucking NOTE! She never TOLD me ANYTHING!" He shouted, shocking the participants of the breakfast table.

"Look, I'm sure she just thought you were just too tired to wake up. When I asked her for the favor, she said that she would tell you before she left."

"I…"

"This has nothing to do with Karin and the boy she brought does it?" His mother interrupted.

"What are you talking about mother?" Itachi asked.

"Karin. Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. She brought her son here and asked to see Sasuke. I was on my way to the bathroom to take a shower, but when I saw that it was her at the door, I followed them…"

"You mean eaves-dropped on their conversation?" Itachi interrupted.

His mother gave him a glare before continuing, "If you put it that way, then yes. I was. Anyway, I saw her son. I swear to God that boy looked exactly like Sasuke. I had a hunch what her visit was about. I stayed to listen to what they were talking about, and surely, my hunch was right. Natsumi, that poor girl was so torn inside, but she never showed it. She just kept smiling and treated Karin so well. Once Karin was gone, her smile completely fell off her face. She just locked herself in the bedroom crying for hours. She even missed dinner, telling the maid to tell me that she wasn't feeling well." She explained.

"Sasuke, how could you do this to Nat-chan?" Maaya finally spoke up, anger rising.

"How can I have a son with her when I never slept with her?" Sasuke grabbed his hair in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Aniki, you remember the party I went to when I was in my first year in college?"

"Yes."

"What time did I come home?"

"About 10."

"Exactly. The party had just started at 9:30. I went home early because I had a presentation to do the next day."

"This was what she said, except about the time." His mother interrupted.

"I told her in person that I was going home. When I told her, she already looked completely drunk, so I asked Madara to look after her."

"She was drugged." Mikoto added.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"She said something about the punch being spiked with ecstasy or something like that." She continued.

"Good thing I didn't drink the punch." Sasuke commented, "I honestly did not have sex with her though. So her son is definitely not mine."

"But how do you explain the fact that he looks so much like you?" Maaya questioned Sasuke.

"Madara looks a lot like us, darling." Itachi informed his wife.

"Who is Madara?" She asked.

"He's our cousin." Sasuke answered her.

Mikoto thought for a while, "Come to think of it, most of the Uchiha men do look alike. So it may be possible for it to be Madara's. That girl was probably so drugged, she couldn't tell the difference between him and Sasuke."

"For the sake of your marriage, otoutou, let's just hope so." Itachi narrowed his gaze at Sasuke.

Sasuke clenched his hands in anger, even to the point of drawing blood. He turned away from the room to rush out.

"Where are you going?" Maaya calmly asked.

"Where do you **think** I'm going? I'm going to get my wife back and solve this whole misunderstanding." He gritted his teeth.

"Otoutou, as much as I agree with you, I don't appreciate you using that tone on my wife." Itachi growled. "Besides, you shouldn't get her now."

"What?" Sasuke drawled out dangerously, "You expect me to sit here and let my marriage fall down the drain?!"

"Give her time." Itachi calmly told him.

Sasuke just simple glared at his brother.

"We've been with her through all the other times she's been upset. Just give her time and she'll come to terms and return when she's ready." Maaya stated.

"Besides, she's there for a job. She'll come home when the job is done in a few months, if not earlier." Itachi shrugged.

"Fine, I'll wait." He huffed.

- One Week Later -

Sasuke had an extremely rough day today, not only was the board of directors extra irritable but his assistant had come barging into his office to turn on the E! channel. What he saw on the 50-inch flat screen not only shocked him, but it angered him to no end.

He was currently on his way home, speeding in his silver Z8. Unfortunately for him though, he was so distracted by the thoughts plaguing his mind, he didn't notice the oncoming car as his roadster slowly crept onto the opposite lane.

The last thing he remembered was everything turning white.


	10. Chapter 10

Story of My Life Chapter 10

- One Week Later -

Sasuke had an extremely rough day today, not only was the board of directors extra irritable but his assistant had come barging into his office to turn on the E! channel. What he saw on the 50-inch flat screen not only shocked him, but it angered him to no end.

He was currently on his way home, speeding in his silver Z8. Unfortunately for him though, he was so distracted by the thoughts plaguing his mind, he didn't notice the oncoming car as his roadster slowly crept onto the opposite lane.

The last thing he remembered was everything turning white.

- _Flashback_ -

"_Sasuke-sama!" His assistant ran into his office without so much as waiting for a reply from her stoic boss who seemed even colder than he usually is._

_Sasuke lifted his gaze to his assistant, a tick forming on his left eye, "What is it?" He seethed._

_She grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, "I think you might want to see this, boss."_

_Sasuke was confused as to what he was supposed to see. The channel seemed to be some kind of entertainment news channel._

"_**We are live from the red carpet in London for the premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End."**_

_Sasuke lifted an elegant eyebrow, "What does this have to do with anything?" He asked his assistant._

"_Shh!" She hushed him._

"_**Joining us at the celebrity booth is world-class Japanese models Kiara Uzumaki and her date for this evening, boyfriend, Takashi Aoyama." **_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, it was Natsumi in her celebrity camouflage. With a boyfriend?! Sasuke was extremely livid by this point but he tried to hide it from his assistant. _

"_What is your point showing me this?!" He tried to sound calm._

"_Don't you think that model, Kiara, looks really similar to Natsumi-sama, boss?"_

"_So? She's not her." He lied._

_What Sasuke saw next made him nearly snap the pen he was holding, in half._

_**Takashi had put his arm around Kiara's bare waist, just above her ass. Her dress had practically nothing on the back.**_

"_**What are you wearing this lovely evening, you two?"**_

"_**I'm wearing Versace Couture." Kiara answered.**_

"_**I'm wearing Armani." Takashi answered.**_

"_**So, do tell, any juicy news with you two?" The reporter said pointing to the diamond ring on Kiara's left ring finger.**_

_**Kiara and Takashi just laughed. Slightly awkwardly, if one may add, it was as if they were trying to cover something up.**_

"_**Uh… Well, he just asked me and I said yes." Kiara said nervously.**_

_Holy shit! That was __**their**__ engagement ring! Why did she have to lie about it?! Sasuke thought to himself._

_His assistant pointed to the ring, "Hey, boss that looks like the ring you got Natsumi-san. Huh. I would have thought you would have made a custom design."_

"_Enough already! Get back to work. We're way behind schedule!" He practically shouted at her._

_She 'eeped' and ran out the door, closing it in the process, leaving a fuming Sasuke behind._

- 6 Months Later -

Natsumi slowly walked into the hospital room where Sasuke had laid in for the last 6 months. With each step she took, she was closer and closer to tears. Itachi had recently called her after months of stressful private investigation to find out her number to call. When Natsumi had 'run away' to England, she had lived as Kiara, hence her phone numbers and address was literally untraceable, not even Itachi was able to get his hands on it for months. Anyway, back to the hospital. Natsumi was dreading going in to the room. Itachi had told her that the doctors suggested pulling the plug since it was a six-month-long persistent coma; they needed Natsumi to make the decision as his wife.

She finally reached the room; her hand reached for the handle shakily. She slowly turned the handle and stepped inside. She felt her heart skip a beat; tears started pooling in her eyes. The sight before her was unbearable to see. Sasuke was lying motionlessly on the small hospital bed; tubes all over his arms. His mouth covered by an oxygen mask. Itachi had told her that he recently just got off the breathing machine and can now breathe on his own. Both his legs were covered in a cast for his broken legs. His eyes were closed, with thick dark rings around them, showing fatigue. She slowly walked up to the bed, upon reaching it she sat on the edge of the right side of the bed. She took his right hand in hers.

"Hey baby," She smiled as she raised a hand to cup his cheeks, "I'm sorry I left without telling you. I know I should have calmly asked you about everything. Tachi told me about your cousin and what really happened during the party. I'm sorry I doubted you baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." She leaned forward on the bed and lightly kissed his forehead. "I missed you so much. You know babe, the doctors wanted me to pull the plug on you," She felt his hand twitch, "But I believe you'll survive and recover fully from this. I know you will. I'm not going to pull the plug. Ever." A tear fell down her cheeks. "Suke, remember last time at the fair beach? How I promised you I would never leave you?" She felt his hand twitch again, "I meant it. I'll never leave you, so you need to promise me that you won't either. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you baby." She moved her head to rest on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You need to wake up soon, darling. You're going to be a father." She smiled into his shoulder.

Sasuke had been fleeting between the subconscious and unconscious for the past week now, he was finally taken off the breathing machine. Despite his improvements, he was still unable to open his eyes during this time. Since he had come to this state, he could tell slightly when people were talking to him in the room, although it was only perceived as murmurs. But today was different; he felt the presence that came through the door, even in his unconscious-subconscious state. While this person talked, he could picture only one person; Natsumi. He has no idea how long he's been like this, but all he could picture was her. Her silhouette, her long blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, and God, her most beautiful feature, her smile. It's absolutely breathtaking. He missed her so much, but he's completely lost her, forever. He could have sworn, he could feel the person touching him. They were close, he could tell, his or her voice, most likely a 'her', was louder than the usual murmur he normally hears. He could fully decipher only one phrase, _"You're going to be a father."_ And that voice! It sounded almost like… Natsumi. He tried to voice her name out, but something solid was blocking his throat. He opted for the next best thing; he tried to open his eyes. Gawd, it was so hard though, he felt his eyelids like it weighed a tonne.

Natsumi had kept her face tucked in the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She felt him shuffle slightly, so she pulled back to look at him.

"Sasuke?" She whispered.

Sasuke's eyes refocused to see a slight yellow blur close to his face. He furrowed his brows together to make out what the blur was.

"Suke. Baby! Oh my God, you're alright." The yellow blur hugged Sasuke tightly. "Thank you. Thank you for not leaving me. I'm sorry for leaving you. Please forgive me, Suke." The blur that Sasuke now recognised as Natsumi, continued.

"Mmphmph?" Sasuke tried to call her.

"What?" She looked at him confused. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh! That." She pointed to the mask and tube covering his mouth. She smirked at him, "Be right back" she told him as she kissed his forehead.

He glared at her retreating figure and noticed her bulging stomach.

She came back a few minutes later with a chart board, wearing a doctor's white coat and latex gloves, carrying a glass of water, she walked up to the bed and slowly removed the mask first.

"This is going to hurt a bit." She warned him as she started to pull out the breathing tube from his throat slowly. After the tube was completely removed, he coughed a bit. She handed him the glass of water and asked him to drink it. When he was done, she set the cup aside and started giving him some check-up tests. She tested his heart rate, breathing rate, temperature, colouring, and eye and limb reflexes and recorded his blood pressure from the monitor. After she was done, she retreated back slightly and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him in concern.

"Like I've been hit by a train." He joked.

"That's not funny." She pouted. "I was really worried."

"Oh? So is that why you left without telling me, for what I guess months on ends?" He frowned.

"No one told me anything about what happened until a few days ago, I came here as soon as I could." She crossed her arms and rested them on her bloated belly. "If you don't want me here, then fine, I'll leave." She continued as she got up the bed, only to be stopped by a hand wrapped around her wrist, effectively pulling her back to the bed.

"You want to leave me again?" He playfully glared at her.

"Hmph!" She pouted as she flopped back down on the bed.

"I've missed you so much you know. You were all I could think about, even when I was unconscious." He told her in a breathy whisper, his throat still raw from the tube being in his throat for so long. He slowly sat up and leaned his back on the headboard, with Natsumi's help. Before she could retreat to sit upright herself, he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm still mad at you for leaving me you know."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm still angry at you for getting yourself into a coma and nearly leaving me by myself. I nearly became a single mother you know." She pouted as she leaned to rest her head on her chest.

He shuffled to look at her, "What do you mean?" He pretended not to notice the bulge.

She turned to face him, deadly glaring at him, "So you think I'm just fat?"

"…"

"While I carry your children for the last six months, not to mention the daily morning, afternoon and night sickness, and the countless times that I've passed out from exhaustion and no one to take care of me, you just think I'm… _**fat**_?!" She hissed out the last word with venom as she escaped from his grasp.

"No! No, I didn't mean that. I was just trying to get over the fact that I'm going to be a father." Sasuke hurriedly explained. "It is mine right?"

Natsumi furrowed her eyebrows together, "What do you mean? Of course it's yours. Do you honestly think I would sleep around with whoever?" She started to get angry, her hormones didn't help the situation.

"What about that Takashi guy?" He spat the name out with hatred.

"Taka-kun is a good friend of mine, which so happens to be not-so-straight, we just didn't want unnecessary gossip to fly around, so we pretended to be a couple. Did you seriously not notice the engagement ring _you_ custom-made for me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just checking." He shrugged.

"I'm just happy you're alive Sas'ke." She smiled at him, burying her head in his shoulder. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Nana." He smiled.

END

There you have it. I've finally finished. I know it kinda seems cliché but honestly I want to end it here because it just leaves the readers hanging. So people can imagine their own sequels to this story or maybe I can write a sequel to this when my constant writer's block finally decides to go away. Thanks to all the readers, and especially to those who left reviews. Ciao for now!!


End file.
